Touch Elijah Mikaelson Love Story
by SweetDementedAlice
Summary: Takes place post season 3.Angela Steele is new to Mystic Falls, a town of supernaturals. Elijah, an Original vampire, catches her eye. But what the people of Mystic Falls do not know...Angela has a secret of her own. Rated M for future reasons. Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Drawn together,

Painter's brush stroke, Sleight of hand, blink

We won't go up in smoke

Fate's colliding, love undying.

~ _When Two Are One - Atreyu_

* * *

Angela Steele would continue her Nursing in a small town named Mystic Falls, Virginia. Sure, she had inherited her parents' estate and their life insurance but most of that money went towards her schooling. Living in a small town was the best solution for a living arrangement. A lot cheaper as well. From what she saw, quite a few places were available for sale as well as places to rent. Of course, getting what Angela wanted wasn't hard. But that was her little secret. A normal life is all she wanted.

"Meow!" the bumps on Wickery Bridge had startled her black cat, Midnight.

_This must be it. _She thought to herself. The small town life would be something to get used to. Small children and their siblings outside playing in the grass and in the streets. Teenagers and their friends huddled in groups around the local restaurants. Her other hand flipped through the pages of her small address book and found the first one. Her hand reached up to the GPS sitting above the radio and typed it in, making sure to watch her speed and the road as she did it.

It seemed like a million turns in circles before she heard the final "Turn right here," coming from the GPS. She pulled her silver Mustang infront of a snow white house with black shudders. _Hmmm. _She thought. _Its beautiful. _She unbuckled herself and took a look at the name above the address. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She stepped out of the car. Her 5'4 body barely stood as tall as her own car did. Maybe a head length longer.

She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a girl with long, straight brown hair answered the door.

"Hi, are you Elena Gilbert?" Angela asked with a smile. She extended her hand to shake Elena's. Elena took it hesitantly.

"Hi. I am. You're Angela?" she asked. Angela nodded and shook her hand. She felt her cool skin and noticed a ring with a blue gem in the center.

"What kind of ring is that Elena? It's beautiful." She walked passed Elena as she was welcomed in.

"It's Lapis Lazuli," she replied with a smile.

Angela and Elena sat on the couch and discussed rent, food and necessities. They got along quickly which was a good sign. Angela hated living with people she disliked. It wasn't in her nature to be a 'frenemy'. Elena took her up to her room and immediately, she loved it. Now the exercise started. She would have to unpack her car and bring it all up. Drawback to having a big house I guess. It took Angela a few laps before Elena decided to jump in and help. Midnight was carried in first as well as set up. Even though Elena had such a thin frame, she had incredible strength. Angela grabbed the remaining bag, that was full of her textbooks and notebooks.

"Wow, what are you studying for college?" Elena asked.

"I'm planning to become a nurse. I've wanted to be a nurse since I was in second grade."

"That's wonderful. Is it online only?"

"No, my assignments are online but I have to find a local college that I can do my labs in. Hopefully soon I can start my clinicals in the local hospital." Angela sat the bag down next to her new bed and took a small rest. She was in no way unhealthy but damn, running up and down the stairs got her heart pumping. She had to admit, it gave her a bit of a high.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. I hope you like your stay here." Elena smiled and left with the door cracked. _What a nice girl._

Midnight jumped on the bed with Angela and curled up at the corner. She could use a bit of a nap. In fact, that's what she decided to do. Her pear shaped figure laid on its side and drifted to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Elena answered it.

"Stefan..Damon," she stepped to the side and let the two men in.

Damon had the black hair and the leather jacket. He spoke first. "Who's fancy Mustang is parked in front of the house?"

"My new room mate is here." She answered.

Stefan had the brown hair but his style was less threatening. "And you are...coping well with it so far?" She nodded and he nodded back. They weren't sure if she was listening or not. Elena was on edge around humans since her transition. It was either she completed it or died. And at the time, Elena had no desire to let her life end. Stefan and Damon were helping her overcome her vampire urges as much as they could.

"Elijah and Rebekah will be here soon. Did you call Bonnie?" Damon asked Elena. She nodded. Right when she did, the doorbell rang again. It was Bonnie. She didn't even look at Elena, only walked in.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to tell us, Bonnie?" Stefan asked her.

She shook her head. "Not until they get here." Speak of the devil. Elijah and Rebekah didn't even bother ringing the bell. They walked in.

Rebekah was a beautiful blonde haired girl. But she had a vile tongue. "What is this about?" All of them sat around the living room. All but Elijah. He was tall and well dressed. Attractive for an 1000 year old vampire.

"I..." Bonnie trailed off. "Klaus is still alive." Questioning looks came across all of their faces. "I switched Klaus and Tyler. Tyler was in Klaus' body when he was staked by Alaric. And.."

"Klaus is in Tyler's body.." Elijah finished.

"Yes. But in time, Klaus' body will return. His body is saved and it's hidden right now. I casted a spell on his body that is supposed to mimic the ressurection of the Phoenix. His body will renew and I can switch them back. Now that Alaric is dead, we don't have to worry. This spell only works once every 500 years." She hung her head a little bit. "I did what I had to."

"You saved us and Tyler, Bonnie." Stefan felt relieved that she had actually done it.

"Is that all you wanted us here for? How long does it take for his body to come back?" Rebekah asked with her normal attitude.

"I'd watch it if I were you, vampire. I saved your brother." She said with a threatening tone. "I don't know how long it will take," she admitted.

* * *

Angela heard voices coming from downstairs. She had slept for a good two hours. It was still daylight outside. She tip toed out into the hall way and listened carefully. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but..she heard something interesting.

"Quiet...there's someone else here," someone said. Angela's heart raced. She didn't make a sound did she?

Elijah could hear her heartbeat upstairs. "You can come downstairs," a man said. Angela gathered herself and proceeded to walk downstairs to unfamiliar faces staring at her as she walked down the steps.

"Angela! Hey, you're awake. Did we wake you?"

Angela shook her head. "No, no. Not at all. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation," she said with a crooked smile, trying to cover up the fact that she was being nosey.

"Oh! Angela. This is Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rebekah and Elijah. Everyone, meet Angela. My new room mate." She gave them a look that said "don't talk about the previous subject.

Angela shook the hand of Stefan and Bonnie. Damon gave her a small wave. Rebekah smirked and when she held her hand out to Elijah, he gently took it and kissed her knuckles. It made Angela blush. Gentlemen were a dying breed. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Well, it's time we departed. It was nice meeting you, Angela. I hope to see you again soon." Elijah smiled at Angela and gave her a small wink when he walked passed her. Bonnie said nothing and followed behind them. Stefan and Damon stuck around.

So far? Angela liked being in Mystic Falls. She went to bed last night thinking of that handsome face winking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a kiss and turned out something else.

The blood coursing through my veins, I think of no one else.

I never believed in much, but I believe in this.

I'm incomplete without you, I'd kill to taste your kiss.

~ _Wait For You - Atreyu_

Angela's eyes fluttered awake to beautiful sunrise shining through her window. Birds chirping and taunting Midnight as he tried to break through to get to them. For a ten year old cat, he was absolutely playful and active. Angela shooed him from the window and opened it up. The cool, crisp air came rushing in, causing the strands of her hair to take flight. Her head turned towards the mirror and did a small gasp. Her hair was a complete mess. At this point it didn't matter much, she wanted to take a morning jog. Cardiovascular health was important to her ever since she became a medical student. She dug through her purse for her MP3 player and armstrap, putting them both together and wrapping it around her arm. She made sure the door was locked and changed into her sports bra and a pair of capri leggings, pulling up her hair at the end and brushing out the knots.

She tip toed out the door and down the hallway, unsure of who might have been up. It was only about 6 AM. As she stepped quietly down the stairs, she spotted Stefan's jacket from last night draped over the couch. It gave her the impression that Stefan and Elena were...together. She unlocked the door and stepped out as quiet as she could and jogged off of the porch. _A good time to check out the neighborhood._

Her running time was a way she could think about her life and where she expected it to go. As she thought about Elena and Stefan, she wasn't sure of how serious they were but when it came to love, Angela thought that she wouldn't have the time. In her own sense, she was a workaholic. She always had to be busy because she didn't want to think of her...well..certain things. As she jogged, it seemed like this small town had so much life. She had gotten three good mornings already, even though she could only manage a nod from the ear buds blasting in her ear. The houses got bigger and fancier as she jogged along. A couple streets over, there was a huge mansion. She approached the gate in awe. How could such a small town contain so much wealth? As she turned to continue her jogging, she caught the sight of men's dress shoes.

"Oh!" Angela yelped, startled. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of the man who kissed her hand ever go gently last night. "E-lijah?"

He nodded. "Good to see you again, Angela. What are you doing out and about so early?" He asked.

She felt a little self concious from the fact that she had a thin sheet of sweat covering almost her entire body. "Im out for my morning run. I do it every morning when I can. Heart health is very important to me."

Elijah couldn't imagine why she was worried about it. From what he heard of her heart, it was strong and steady. Although at this moment, it was beating faster. He wasn't sure if it was from the running or if she was a little nervous around him. "Oh?" Is all he could muster.

"Yeah...see, I'm a nursing student. You wouldn't believe what you read about your own body and how easy it is to become unhealthy." She explained.

He looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Well now, smart and beautiful." Wait, what did he just say? He scolded himself on the inside.

"Well...um..." Angela blushed madly. Such comments she ignored. But coming from Elijah, it somehow made her flush. She was hoping he wouldn't take notice.

"Well, Ms. Steele, this was a lovely encounter but I'm afraid I must go." He glanced up at Rebekah staring at him from the window of her room. She scoffed and walked off. She could hear the conversation very well.

"Maybe we will see eachother sometime soon." She caught herself and realised now she was the one talking with a foot in her mouth. She didn't like feeling like a flirt.

Elijah gently took her hand, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and still placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, not caring what covered his lips afterward. He excused himself and headed towards the huge mansion she was in awe at just a few moments earlier. She was now in awe over him. Shortly, she gathered herself and started to jog again.

Elijah licked his lips, enjoying the salty taste of her human sweat. And listened to her heart that was now pumping at an insanely fast rate until he could hear it no longer.

* * *

"Elijah." His sister interrupted him from his thoughts as he stared into the fireplace. He turned to face her. "We need to pack up our things and leave."

He shook his head. "No..I'm not going anywhere, Rebekah." She glanced out the window for a brief second.

"Oh come on, Elijah. You want to stay over a human?" He shook his head. Although that same reason flashed in his mind for a brief moment.

"No, I want to stay to see how Bonnie's plan sticks out. I thought you were tired of running? You finally have a chance to settle down. So take it." He looked at her sternly, hoping it backed her off of his case. And it did.

"Fine.." She turned on her heel and walked off.

He turned back to face the fireplace and debated on what his next course of action would be...

* * *

Angela jogged up the steps and into her new home, drenched in sweat. It felt like it had been hours since she first started running. She took off her arm strap and turned off her MP3 player as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Stefan, Elena and a boy with shorter brown hair than Elena.

"You must be Jeremy! Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out and he nodded and took it, shaking it. "Sorry, I'm a little sweaty." She giggled. She had a little bit of a runners high. Elena and Stefan chuckled.

"It's no problem...Angela?" She nodded. "It's nice to meet you too. I was working last night," he said.

Angela gasped. "Coffee!" She searched through cabinets, ignoring the fact that Elena had already pointed out where the cups and mugs were. She pulled out a nice thick mug and poured herself a generous amount. Okay...maybe she was a little more high than I let on...She searched the fridge for some cream and poured it to her liking. After, she took two huge gulps and let out a pleasant sigh. "Well! Time for my shower. Then I have some work to do for college." She scurried off upstairs to her bedroom and got ready for her shower.

She stepped into her room, wrapped in a towel. One towel wrapped around her hair. She loved the scent of her Sulfate-Free shampoo by Loreal. Sulfates damaged her hair. She groaned as she looked around to the bags she had yet to unpack. After digging through her bags, she pulled out a short, black, flowing summer dress as well as her capri leggings. This time they weren't for exercise.

Angela pulled out her laptop and plugged the charger into the wall. It wasn't long into her working that Elena came knocking on the door. "You have a visitor, Angela."

Angela gave her an odd look. One day and she already had visitors? Inside, she panicked. She gave Elena a nod and followed her out and down the stairs. Her heart raced with every step.

"Elijah?" She looked over at the dashing man, feeling a little relieved.

"Hello, Angela," he said with a smile. Elena left to the kitchen.

"Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Well I hope you don't find me being forward but I was hoping maybe I could take you to dinner tonight. Show you around a bit."

"Well...I really don't know...I have a lot of w-"

He interrupted. "I insist. Hard working students such as yourself need a break." He was incredibly...charming.

"Well, okay then." She smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 then?"

She nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"See you then. I'll see myself out." He winked at her again as he left.

Her stomach had so many butterflies. A date? She could hardly believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

I found love in you,

I find truth in you,

I see light in you,

And it horrifies me.

_~ Bleeding Hearts Shed No Tears - Atreyu_

* * *

It had been hours since Elijah had asked her to dinner. In those hours, she had gotten a few assignments done. However, it seemed like a tiny dent compared to what she had to do in the future. After her assignments, she FINALLY put her clothes and shoes away. Now she had to look through them again and find herself a beautiful dress to wear tonight. Seemed only proper, since the man seems to never change out of a suit.

She decided to flaunt her expensive taste a little bit. She was in no way a snob but for a man like Elijah, cheap perfume shouldn't be wasted. It was obvious. She pulled out her strapless bra and laid it on the bed, walking to her closet to select her dress. Simple. Simple. Simple. She decided to pick a black dress that was similar to the one she currently has on, but it was more formal. With a thin belt around the waist line. To spice up the look, she selected one of the few pairs of Christian Louboutin pumps. These were red, the sole was almost the same color.

"I see you're getting ready, early." Elena was leaning in the doorway. Stefan wasn't with her, though.

"Oh, I just like to be prepared, you know? Say...Elena. What is Elijah like?" Angela asked curiously.

It took Elena a minute to come up with an appropriate response. She couldn't tell Angela what Elijah REALLY was. At least, she didn't think so. "He's a gentleman."

"I think so, too. He seems really sweet, you know? Although I can only really see this as just a friend thing, you know?" She walked to the dresser and picked up her Dior J'adore perfume and laid it on her bed.

"Wow, you have the money to splurge don't you?" She noticed the labels. "Your parent's are rich?"

Angela gave a small sigh. "They were. My mom died of cancer and my dad...he...committed suicide." Angela held back a few tears. She came to Mystic Falls to forget about what happened, not tell randoms about it. "I inherited the estate as well as the life insurance policy." Midnight could feel her anxiety because he jumped on her bed and nudged her hand.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Angela, I didn't know. Please forgive me. I know what it's like to lose people close to you. My parents died in a crash..." Angela's empathy for Elena kicked in.

"I'm sorry. It's hard. I've come to terms with it and I'm moving on with my life." She forced a smile on her face.

Elene smiled. "Life goes on."

"On a happier note, you have permission to raid my closet in case you ever wan't to borrow my clothes or shoes." They both bursted out into a small fit of giggles. Sorrow was no way to live life. It's certainly wasn't how Angela lived hers.

* * *

Elena stayed and chatted a little longer and decided to head to Stefan's for dinner. It was 6:30 and it was about time for Elijah to pick her up. Angela sprayed her naturally wavey hair with a small amount of water, causing it to regain it's wave and bounce. Natural seemed better. She slipped into her dress and straightened it out. It flowed down to just above her knees. She leaned her head back and gave the perfume bottle a gentle spritz on her neck. Instead of walking down all of those stairs and breaking her neck, she picked up her pumps and carried them down.

Angela started to worry a little. She was good at what she studied. Science. The human body. Helping people overcome their illness. But when it came to men...? She didn't know what to do. So she decided that tonight, she would just be herself. The doorbell rang. She took a deep breath as she opened the door, her pumps still in her hand.

"Hello, Angela. Planning on going...barefoot?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed and held onto the door knob as she slipped on her shoes. It had been a while since she had worn heels. "There we go!"

"Are you ready?" He offered his arm to her. What a gentleman...She took it as he walked her to his car, opening the door for her as she stepped in.

"Elena, I don't really think Elijah is planning anything. She has nothing to do with Klaus or any of us for that matter." Stefan tried to reassure Elena.

"I don't know. He asks her out a day after meeting her? What if he is using her? I'd hate to see Angela get hurt." She replied with a frown.

"Angela has a decent head on her shoulders, Elena. I don't think she will be hurt that easy. If it makes you feel better, I'll call Damon and have him watch over her on their date. Are they going to the grill?"

"I'm not sure. Not many other places to go. Elijah is quite fond of the grill." Stefan nodded and dialed his brother's number.

'Mystic Grill' was the sign over the little charming restaurant. It seemed when Elijah got out of his car, he was outside her door in a second to open it for her. She stepped out and took his arm once again into the grill. They were seated in a window booth and Angela looked around. A pool table, a small bar and people galore. Elijah was admiring her beauty from the top of the menu, looking at the list when she caught his gaze.

The waitress came by and asked for our drinks. Elijah nodded his head towards me. "Ladies first."

I smiled and told the waitress I wanted a glass of unsweetened iced tea. Elijah ordered a glass of red wine for himself. She scribbled it on her pad and headed up to the bar.

"So, how old are you, Angela?" Elijah broke the silence.

"I'm 21. And you?"

He smirked and it took him a second to answer. "I'm 25."

"So what do you do, Elijah? Professionally speaking."

"I'm a historian actually. I love learning about the supernatural myths surrounding this town."

She looked at him curiously. "What kind of supernatural myths?"

He leaned in and laced his hands together. "Vampires and werewolves." They gazed at eachother. That is, until the waitress came back with their drinks. She sat her drink down first as well as his. Angela herself ordered a grilled chicken ceasar salad. Elijah seemed a little amused. He ordered himself a steak, rare.

"So this town has a past consisting of vampires and werewolves?" She asked.

"Oh yes. It's quite interesting if I do say so myself."

"Fascinating. It wouldn't be surprising if you wan't to know the truth. This world holds a lot of mystery."

This shocked him, but he hoped she didn't see his facial expression. "So the idea doesn't scare you?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

He sipped on his wine and wondered why she was different from the other humans he had met here. Their food arrived not long after and they spent the entire dinner conversation discussing the past vampire events that took place in Mystic Falls. Angela couldn't keep her eyes off him as they talked.

Angela reached for the check as the waitress placed it on the table. Elijah snatched it before her fingertips touched it. "I'll be paying this." He slipped his card into the check holder and waited for the waitress to come back. Angela looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 8.

"Again, forgive me if I'm being too forward but...would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure." No didn't even come close to crossing her mind.

The waitress returned his card and Elijah stood, again offering his arm. This time she wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. As they walked, Angela tried to ignore the pain of walking in heels.

Again, Elijah broke the silence. "So what brought you to this little town." Not this again...

"Truthfully, my parents passed away. I was left with the estate and their life insurance. So I'm putting it to good use and I'm going to college. Living with a room mate seemed to be cheaper than buying a house. I decided to live small town life."

He admired her strength. "My apologies if I upset you. I know losing your parents must have been hard.

She shook her head and started to think aloud. "I only miss my mom, to be honest..." She went wide eyed for a moment.

"Pardon?"

She sighed. "My father...was...an alcoholic and a monster. He was mean to my mother and I. When mother fell sick, he knew if he touched her, it wouldn't be pretty. My father would abuse me. And when my mother died, he drank so much that eventually...he killed himself." She couldn't lie completely to him..

He admired this human even more. "I...Don't know what to say."

She growled a little and led him to the grassy part of their walk, taking off her heels. "Phew."

"Feel better? I will carry them."

Before she could tell him it was okay, they were on his fingers to his side. "I'm so sorry for burdening you, Elijah. You shouldn't have to listen to me ramble on about my past. I came here to forget my past."

"Nonsense. You aren't burdening me. I love hearing about you. You're an intriguing person, Angela Steele." He smiled at her.

They came to a stop and she shifted herself infront of him. She looked him in his dark brown eyes that reflected the street light. Her hand raised up to his cheek and gently touched it. She decided now that it was time to use her power. She released it through her hand and tugged at him, trying to influence him. Elijah felt the tug and a tingle. Angela's body fell to the ground and her head began to thump. _It didn't work..._There was only one type of person she wasn't able to influence with her powers. Supernatural beings..Elijah wasn't human.

"Angela, speak to me. Are you alright?" He shook her a little.

She looked up at him and nodded. "It was just a dizzy spell, that's all." She wobbled up to her feet and leaned on him more. His cologne entered her nose.

"Here, I'll walk to you the car and I'll take you home." He held her body up with ease as they walked.

Angela walked in a slight state of shock. Elijah wasn't human. Whenever Angela touches a human, she can influence them to her will. But that power comes with a price. It made her immune to the influence of any other supernatural being, but hers didn't work on them either. And it made her tired...very tired.

She gathered herself a bit and walked more on her own strength rather than Elijah's. Whatever he was, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Here now." He opened the door for her and let her get in at her own pace.

Elijah drove her back to Elena's house and guided her as far as the front porch. Angela insisted that she was fine. Elijah leaned down and kissed on her cheek. They gazed into eachother's eyes.

"Goodnight, Elijah." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Angela." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!...I suppose it's my turn to be forward..Do you have a cell phone?" He smiled and nodded. They exchanged phone numbers. She watched him as he drove off. When he was out of sight, she rushed upstairs to her bedroom and crashed on her bed in her dress still. She couldn't keep her mind off of him once again as she drifted into her slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

If I had my way, I'd cut the calluses off your breaking heart.

If I could get passed the sternum,

Cauterise those wounds with every kiss I could give to you.

I'm holding your heart in my hands.

The reason it still beats.

_~ Demonology and Heartache - Atreyu_

* * *

"Okay, so here's the low down. They went to dinner and our Original decided to bring up the subject of vampires." Damon said, taking a swig of his scotch. They had come back to Elena's house. Angela was asleep.

"Interesting..." Stefan commented and pondered what his brother had just said.

"So..what did Angela..think about it?" Elena asked.

"Actually, her reaction kind of surprised me. She said it wouldn't surprise him if they were real." All three of them kind of looked at eachother. "I have a bad feeling about this girl."

"You're just saying that because of what's happened over the course of us being here, Damon." Stefan said.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Have some girl talk going, you know? I like her. Even if she does have something to hide, it's not like it will shock us. I mean she's living around a bunch of vampires." Elena decided.

The door flung open and a dark figure rushed in the house and up the stairs with vampire speed. Even faster than Damon and Stefan could see.

"What the hell?" The three of them ran up the stairs to see who intruded their home.

* * *

_She sat in her rocking chair, hugging her knees and staring out the window into the full moon. He had been drinking again and she decided to hide. She had already taken three beatings this week. When he's drunk, he's always thinking of mom. A sharp pain to her scalp snapped her out of her thoughts and into reality. He had found her and she could make another tally on the board for this week. Angela couldn't see him for her tears. He tugged at her hair so hard, chunks of hair came out as he drug her body down the stairs into his study._

_Her back was slammed against the wall with his hand around her slim neck. He squeezed harder as he screamed at her through gritted teeth. _

_"It's YOUR fault she's gone! She would still be here with me if it wasn't for you!" He released her when he had the urge for another drink. Her mother had died of cancer. How was it her fault? Her father had to blame everyone around him. And most of the time, it was directed at Angela. "It should have been you..." He slammed his glass down on his desk and spun around. She had just gotten to her feet when he had her by the shoulders. He began to shake her and something inside her started to ignite. She felt a part of her release as his hands were on her. _

_She caught his eyes and let herself go. "Why don't you just drop dead!" She had enough and something in her snapped. When she realised what she had done, she flinched, waiting for impact. Instead she heard his hands free her, and heard a thud on the floor. Her eyes traveled to his dead body on the floor, backing up and shaking, she had sobbed at what she had just done. _

"Angela wake up!" It took her a minute but she heard a male voice trying to wake her up. Her eyes opened all the way and caught his gaze. It was Elijah. It wasn't long before Elena, Stefan and Damon were in the doorway. She shot up and realised her attire. It was the same dress she had on. Quickly, she grabbed a blanket and covered herself.

"How...how did you get here..?" Angela asked, still a little shakey.

"He-" Damon was interrupted by Elijah.

"I came back and I wanted to make sure you were okay after collapsing during our walk. I heard you scream and I ran upstairs to make sure you were alright." He smiled at her and turned to the three and smirked.

"That's what happened," Elena wanted to make sure Damon didn't give it away. Damon growled in response.

"Are you alright, Angela?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes..It was just a nightmare. That's all. I'm fine." Her heartbeat beat faster as a result of her lying to him.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us. Lets leave them alone, Stefan, Damon." Elena shoved both of them down the hall and they went downstairs.

Elijah held her hand while she calmed herself down. He felt her forehead lean against his arm in relief. "I need some sleep, Elijah. Thank you for checking up on me." He kissed her hand.

"My pleasure." He got up and it took them a moment to release hands. He left her sitting in her room and cracked the door.

* * *

Elijah walked in on a conversation between Elena, Damon and Stefan.

"Maybe she will talk about it with me in the morning. Id hate to see her stressed over a nightmare. Maybe it will help her." Elena suggested.

"Yes, that would be good. See if you can do that Elena." Elijah stroked his chin with his thumb and thought about it. Why was she lying over the nightmare? It wasn't a regular nightmare.

"I could always compell her to tell us." Damon smirked.

"You will do no such thing to her, Damon." Elijah developed a warning tone to his voice.

"We aren't involving her in anything vampire related, Damon." Elena said.

"Well it's a little late for that isn't it? She's living with one, friends with two of us and dating one. Kind of hard to exclude her out of the vampire fun, don't you think?"

Elijah turned on his heel and walked out of the house. Although he had no intention of leaving too far in case she had another nightmare. Something about him ached to help her when she was in distress. _She's a human. _He thought to himself. He gazed up at her window and the light was on. Could she have heard their conversation? If he had a beating heart? It would have jumped.

**A/N: Hi all, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Feedback is appreciated. Also, don't be afraid to message me or anything. I don't bite. Don't be shy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'll never need to see the sun again.

There's enough light in your eyes to light up our little world.

So take me, take me away.

Kill me slowly, I'll never be the same.

_~ This Flesh A Tomb - Atreyu_

* * *

All of them were vampires? She had heard their conversation. It seemed Angela got no more sleep after her nightmare and hearing that vampires were real. Not only were they real, but she was surrounded by them. She looked at the clock and it was almost 6 AM. About near time for her run. Maybe fresh air and some coffee will do her some good.

She slipped on her usual exercise clothes. Pulled her hair into the same pony tail. Same sneakers. She couldn't wait to be outside.

* * *

The entire run was a blurr. She spent the whole run lost in her music and sweating out her body's troubles. Now for the coffee part of the morning. She opened the door to the Gilbert home and could smell bacon. Someone was making breakfast. She gathered up her courage and walked into the kitchen to find Elena and Stefan cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." Angela greeted.

"Good morning, Angela. I'm making us breakfast. I figured we could sit at the table and talk." Elena smiled, trying to sound non-threatening.

"Sure. Is there any coffee left?"

"Yeah! There is a fresh pot."

Angela wasn't as high as she was yesterday from her run. She filled up her mug with coffee and a small amount of cream and sat down at the table. Just in time for Stefan to walk over with small platters of bacon, scrambled eggs and a stack of toast. At that moment when he was close enough, she spotted his ring. It was the same stone as Elena's.

"Is there anything particular you wanted to talk about?" Angela asked as she took a plate and filled it. Angela ate like a man because of her vigorous activities she does on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I was going to offer talking about your nightmare last night. You know, sometimes talking about it helps and I'm more than happy to listen if you need to talk about it." Elena offered.

"Um...I'm not really sure." Angela glanced at the door and saw the rays of sunlight beating on the dining table area. "Hey, Stefan, would you mind taking off your ring and letting me see it? It looks very beautiful and I'd like to get a better look."

Stefan stopped chewing and Elena just about spat out her coffee. Angela was smirking inside. "I'm afraid I can't. See this ring is very important to me and I never take it off." He smiled at me.

_Hmm. _Angela thought. "What about yours, Elena? You don't mind do you?" Angela smiled sweetly.

"Oh..uh..sorry. Same here."

"Oh cut the crap" Damon came bursting through the back door. "It's obvious she knows something." He walked over to Angela's side. His hand grabbed her hair and rotated it towards his face. He stared into her eyes and said, "What do you know about us?"

"Let go of me! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"Damon let her go!" Stefan got up and pulled Damon off of Angela.

"What? Why didn't my compulsion work? Is she on vervain?"

Stefan looked down at her. "No. She's not."

Angela's heart raced. "Please. Don't hurt me. I never wanted this to happen."

Elena grabbed her hand from the opposite side of the table. "No, it's okay. We won't hurt you. Will we, Damon?"

"No...What are you?" He asked.

Angela sighed. "I'm immune to the effects of other supernatural beings...I didn't want to tell anyone this but I have odd powers. I don't know how or why I have them but...I just do.."

"What kind of powers?" Stefan asked, gently.

"Whenever I touch a human...I can make them do what I want. But it makes me so tired. I tried on Elijah last night to see what he wanted with me..but it failed..I'm guessing it's because all of you are...you know...vampires." She replied.

"How exactly did you find out we were vampires?" Damon asked.

"I overheard the conversation last night."

"And you aren't scared in any way?" Elena asked.

"No..I'm just as dangerous as a vampire.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before I came to Mystic Falls...My father was in one of his drunk states and he was being...aggressive with me...And I told him to drop dead while we were in contact..and he did."

"You mean...aggressive as in abusive?"

Angela nodded.

"You did what you had to, Angela...you can't blame yourself."

"It doesn't stop the guilt, Elena. Once you take a person's life..you feel changed forever."

"We won't tell anyone of your ability. We promise. Right Damon and Stefan?" She shot them a death glare and both of them nodded.

"Thanks..look, I don't want to talk about it anymore right now. Is it okay if I go shower? Elena nodded and Angela excused herself.

* * *

She pulled out her phone and texted Elijah.

**Hey, thanks for the comfort last night. I appreciate it. **

**-Angela**

And with that she undressed herself and ran a scalding hot bath. Before she stepped in, her phone vibrated.

**It was my honor, Angela. **

**-Elijah**

She slipped her tired body into the water and released her stress through tears.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm setting the base of the story still. I have big plans for this story and I hope to execute them to my readers' likings. Also, I didn't know that the squiggly isn't a scene breaker for this so I hope the periods work. Sorry if the first few chapters confuse any of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Though its been said many times before,

By smarter people with larger minds than mine.

Love in your heart will conquer all.

_~ Never Too Far Gone - Atreyu_

**Warning: The following chapter may have scenes in it unsuitable for younger teens. I warned you. Please do not report me. Thank you. **

* * *

"Have you located the girl?" A deep voice asked his accomplice over the phone, flipping a coin throughout his fingers.

"No, sir. I have't. But I have a few leads. My next location is Virginia. She's gotten quite good at covering her tracks." The voice was shaking over the phone.

"Find. Her. This is your last chance. Do not disappoint me." He flipped his phone closed, hanging it up. "Soon, my dear Angela.

* * *

Angela felt a lot better. Her body hadn't gotten the proper rest after her failed attempt to influence Elijah. She completely dried herself off and dressed in her under garments. Her phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked; It was Elijah.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Good morning, Angela. I was hoping to invite you over to my mansion for lunch this afternoon. Would you like to join me?" He asked. She could tell by his tone that he was hopeful.

"Well, I have a lot of college work to do and I was hoping to knock some of it out today."

"If you would like to get out of your room, you are more than welcome to do it here. I don't mind." She had a feeling he wasn't going to stop asking her. She gave up.

"Okay, Elijah. What time?"

"Around 12:30?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then." Her nerves caused her to hang up before she could wait on his response. Eek! She was still half naked. To show her casual side, she dressed herself in jeans and a black tang top. Not too fancy. But she couldn't get enough of her Christian Dior perfume in J'adore.

She went ahead and packed up her laptop in her laptop case as well as one of her books. Before she went to Elijah's, she thought it was best to take a small nap.

Stefan and Elena decided to pay a visit to Bonnie to see how things were coming along.

"I told you guys, I don't know when he will recover completely. That spell was unpredictable."

"Can you at least tell us where his body is? Damon can keep an eye on him. We don't want anything happening to Klaus. As much as we hate it, we can't let him be killed." Stefan had just about enough of the Klaus business but he was the maker of his line. That had to count for something, right?

Bonnie sighed and realised it would be a good idea. Otherwise, Klaus could have come back already and no one would ever know. "Fine. I'll text Damon the address. It's in an old warehouse." Bonnie picked up her phone and texted it to Damon. "There."

"Bonnie.." Elena began.

"Don't bother Elena."

"You're my best friend. Why is it our relationship is so cold?"

"You're a vampire, Elena. I'm a witch. Do the math.." Bonnie turned away like she was holding back tears. Everyone she had ever known got turned into a vampire..or betrayed her in some way..or both.

"I love you, Bonnie. You are my best friend and I hope that you'll come around." And with that, she tugged on Stefan's arm and left Bonnie's house. Bonnie sank to the floor and cried it all out.

* * *

Angela stirred and looked at the clock. It struck noon. Had she been that tired? She yawned and picked up her laptop bag, slipped on her flip flops and made her way down the stairs and to the car. It didn't take her long but it took her quite a bit of thinking to remember the path she had ran and came across his mansion.

She gazed upon it with complete awe again. It was such a beautiful home. She pulled her Mustang into the loop and parked.

As she walked up to the door, her eyed examined every detail of the house.

"Watch where you're going!" A strong, female, english accent yelled at her.

"Oh..Excuse me, I was just admiring Elijah's lovely home. Your name is Rebekah, right?"

She stuck her nose up at Angela and walked off, mumbling, "So you're the human my brother is kicking me out for..."

Angela ignored the comment and knocked on the big wooden door. Elijah opened moments later.

Angela smiled. "Charming sister you have there."

He welcomed her in. "You have no idea. The library is this way. It will be the perfect place for you to work." He showed her to the library and it was massive. "I'm almost finished our lunch. I hope you like Chicken Marsala with angel hair pasta."

"You never cease to impress me, Elijah. You can cook too?" She couldn't help but flirt.

"I can do many things." He winked at her. It seems he couldn't resist flirting back.

She watched his body stride towards the kitchen. He was only missing his jacket and his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. She bit her lip and felt a heat rising from her mid-section. _Take a deep breath, Angela. Not the time to get the hots for him. _She thought to herself.

Elijah heard her heartbeat speed up as he walked away. He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she had to his behind alone.

* * *

Lunch was ready. Elijah plated the meals and carried them towards the library. As he turned the corner, he could hear a struggle. Angela was on all fours, trying to plug in her computer. It was his turn to feel the heat rising in his body. And in his case, literally. He closed his eyes and regained control of his body.

She heard him clear his throat and quickly found the plug from inbetween the table and the bookshelf. She got up quickly and turned around, blushing madly.

"Let's eat!" She was embaressed. He smirked at her and listened to the pounding of her heart. Something about her nervousness aroused him. _Stop._ He told himself.

They both sat down and ate in almost complete silence. Glancing at eachother throughout the meal. She occasionally looked at her laptop and answered a question here and there. In all the awkwardness after they finished eating, she decided to get up and look at some of the books on the bookshelf.

"Wow..so many books to choose from. History. Fantasy. Classics." She turned around and he was standing right there. "Oh! Elijah you scared me!"

He had to...he couldn't stop himself. He caught her gaze and said, "Kiss me." She could feel his influence trying to tug at her mind. Instead of denying him what he wanted, she raised to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. The static between their bodies was unbelievable. The one kiss didn't stop there. The passion exchanged in these kisses after only knowing eachother a few days was ungodly. He had somehow rotated her body to the desk. She felt him lift her body onto it, causing her legs to naturally wrap around his waist. The heat started again and neither of them could stop it. Except one thing. Angela had to get this straight before anything happened. As his lips trailed down her chin, to her neck, she whispered in his ear, "You didn't have to attempt to compel me...I know what you are." At that point, his lips stopped and he raised up.

"What am I?" He asked.

"A vampire." She replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?

Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?

So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips.

Crimson and red.

My heart is dead and so are you.

_~ The Crimson - Atreyu_

* * *

Elijah seemed to be in deep thought. Angela had no idea how long they had been there in the silence.

"You overheard?" He finally asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry," she said. Her voice shook a little, she was face to face with a god only knows how old vampire. He listened to her heartbeat, it was calmer than usual when humans came in contact with him.

"I have no intention of harming you, Angela."

"How old are you?"

"I'm over 1000 years old. I am one of the first vampires. An Original."

"And your sister is one too?" He nodded.

"Your heart is quite calm for someone who just found out I was a vampire. I can usually dance to the beat. But yours...is quite calm."

"You're not the only one who's dangerous, Elijah. This world is full of freaks...or..supernaturals..no offense." That peaked his interest.

"True but surely you can't mean yourself when you say that." She hung her head.

"I do but.." She sighed. "You'd have to understand."

He sat down. "I'm a very patient man."

She crossed her leg, she was still sitting on the table. And to Elijah, she poured out her story.

* * *

Damon looked down at Klaus' body. "He sure looks better like this.." He pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Yeah?"

"She wasn't lying. I'm looking at his body right now. How long do I have to sit here?"

"Until he wakes up."

Damon groaned. "Fine."

"And Damon, don't kill anyone." Stefan smirked on the other end and with that, he hung up.

"Well, he's back to the bunny diet Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes and sat in a wooden chair nearby.

* * *

"And he just..listened to you?" Elijah asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I suppose it's like your power of compulsion. Except, I have to touch them. When I release my power...it feels like a physical release in the pit of my stomach. I feel it lingering in my body and when I use it, it feels gone. You know? And it makes me very tired." She shook a bit more. But she had to be honest with him. "And...that night we took a walk..I tried to use it on you so I could find out what you wanted with me. Why I stuck out to you so quickly..." She flinched a little, hoping he wouldn't knock her across the room.

"But it didn't work..interesting."

"I'm immune to the effects and powers of other supernatural beings. And in turn, they are immune to me."

He nodded. "Everything in nature requires a balance. That's why vampires have eternal life. They are burned by the sun, weakened by vervain and have to be invited into people's homes."

"Well how come you can walk in the sun?"

He lifted his hand to show her his thin ring with a small Lapis Lazuli stone. "With this. A powerful witch spelled this ring. It allows me to walk in the sunlight." His fingers caressed the ring.

"I figured. Elena, Stefan and Damon have the same type of rings." She stood. He watched closely to her every movement.

"Does anyone else know about your gift? He asked, looking up at her.

She almost burst out into laughter. "Gift? Yeah right. And yes, Elena, Stefan and Damon know. At least I think so. I haven't told anyone else."

"Good," he said as he stood up. He gently reached out and held her shoulders. "Tell no one else, Angela. I mean it. You don't know what you are and you never know who might want to get ahold of you." He stared into her icey blue eyes. He thought back to his brother, Klaus. That man had to be in the upper hand. He would use anything to get it.

"I won't. I've managed to keep it a secret for 21 years. The rest of my life will be a piece of cake." She stared back into his eyes. They were pulling her in and she fought against it. He smiled and let her go. Her hand made its way to his cheek. "For a vampire, you certainly are a gentleman.."

His fingers reached up and caressed her small chin.._I can't do this. _He turned around and faced the window. She was a human. They are food. But her...she was no ordinary human.

Angela felt a little insulted. Quickly, she packed up her laptop and her book and made her way to his front door. With his vampire speed, he rushed infront of her to stop her. He gently took the sides of her face and kissed her. It took her a moment and kissed him back.

"Will I see you again?" His brown eyes pleaded. At that moment, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Of course, Elijah." She smiled at him. "I have to go." And with that, she passed him and left. What on earth was she getting herself into?

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Angela kept to herself at the Gilbert home. Occasionally she would talk to Jeremy but nothing too serious. She especially avoided Damon if he was around. Nowadays, he didn't hang around as often. Elijah had gotten close to her. And in return, she got close to him. Something about that man only pulled her in, never pushed her away. As a woman, she longed to have that feeling. But to tell the truth, it scared her.

Today, Angela woke with a smile. She felt like she could conquer the world. She dressed herself in her usual running attire and decided she would go further into the town today. This was her time to herself and she was going to indulge in it. No vampires. No school. Just her and her music.

Angela set off into the sunrise towards the town, her chin up high.

...

Justin sat across the street in his dark green car in a small town named Mystic Falls. A sight caught his eye as he tried to stay awake. _It's her._ He scrambled to get his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the redial button.

"Boss! I found her! I found the girl!"

"Are you sure it's her?" The voice asked Justin.

He glanced at the photo. "Yes. I'm sure. I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"I will be there shortly. Watch her closely."

"Yes boss."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry this one was a bit late today. I've been sitting at the Dept. of Safety all...flippin...day. Talk about stress. I got pulled over cause my tags expired. Grr. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I hope to have another out by tonight. **


	8. Chapter 8

Your love fills me up when the blood in my body's drained.

And your strength is my backbone when I feel every bone break.

_~ Nevadas Grace - Atreyu_

* * *

Angela looked at herself in the mirror to check for any imperfections she may have. Although Elijah never pushed for her to look her best, she always strived for more. But what she didn't know is that he already thought she was perfect. They had a date at the Mystic Grill. She thought it would be best to relax tonight. Have a drink. She wore a simple cut, sexy, body hugging red dress that came down mid thigh. It fit to the shape of her body perfectly.

"If you're worried about what you look like, you look beautiful." Elena was leaning in the doorway, smiling.

Angela turned around and smiled back. "Thanks, I have a few more hours until I have to meet him, I just wanted to see how I look..But..It's just that I feel driven to do more for him. You know?"

"You two seem to be getting pretty serious. How does he treat you?"

"He's so...respectful. So...old world. Quite frankly, when you experience a gentleman, the rest of the men in this world are way out of your league. Girls nowadays can only settle for less. It's a shame."

Elena nodded. "Have you two...you know?"

Angela blushed. "No. We haven't" She let out a nervous laugh and slipped on her black pumps. "We technically aren't even together." Elena's phone rang.

"Sorry..." Elena went back downstairs and Angela continued her gawking.

* * *

"Klaus' body is awake and we need to get the body to Bonnie so she can switch Tyler and Klaus." Damon looked down at the body, it was still cold and grey.

"I'll call Caroline and ask for her and Tyler to come over to Bonnie's so we can get it done. Call Bonnie." Elena hung up.

"Right away, Miss Bossy." Damon dialed Bonnie's number. "Bonnie! Klaus' body is awake. Elena is calling Caroline and Tyler...I mean...Klaus to go to your house."

"Ok." Bonnie hung up.

"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Damon loaded the body into his car. "This won't look weird at all..."

* * *

Caroline knocked on Bonnie's door. "I wonder what this is about."

"I don't know." Tyler responded.

Bonnie answered the door and let them both in, only for them to be greeted by 3 frowning faces and a body.

"What's going on?" The curly haired blonde looked around to all of them. Bonnie mumbled a chant.

"No one is allowed to leave this house until the spell is complete." Bonnie said with a lifeless tone.

"What is she talking about?" Caroline developed a whine to her voice.

"Caroline...Tyler..is not Tyler. That's Klaus. Bonnie switched their souls into one another's body" Elena gently took Caroline's arm.

"What? That can't be!" Her eyes shot to the boy she had been fornicating with for the passed couple months.

He shrugged. "Sorry love. I did what I had to. If Bonnie wouldn't have done it? None of your friends here would be alive."

Caroline sat on Bonnie's couch. "Fix it!" She screamed. Her eyes started to water. What had she done? She had been in another man's bed. But how could she have known?

"Just warning all of you. Doing this might undo the binding spell that we did."

The candles around the room all lit at once. Damon grabbed ahold of Tyler and brought him to Bonnie. Bonnie placed a hand on both bodies and began to chant.

* * *

Elijah looked at the clock and back to the mirror, tightening his tie a little. The passed couple weeks with Angela had been a few of the best in his thousand years of being alive. At this point, he didn't care that she was human. Learning to feel again...ever since Tatia..He won't talk about her anymore. Now he has Angela. And hopefully he will have her for a lifetime. That's all he needed...Although, in a way..he wished she could be around forever.

"Rebekah!" Elijah called for his sister.

She appeared in the doorway, her arms crossed. "Yes?"

"I'm going o-"

"Out with that human again? Honestly, Elijah, what do you see in her?" Elijah stepped infront of his sister.

"I see quite a bit, Bekah." He knew a calmer reaction would bother her more. He stepped around her and went down the steps.

The door swung open and Rebekah came flying down. Both Elijah and Rebekah were shocked.

"Well! Brother, Sister..what did I miss?" Klaus wiped the blood from the corner of his lips.

Angela looked at her silver watch on her wrist. It was unlike Elijah to be late. If anything, he was always early.

"What would you like, Ms. Steele?" The blonde was usually the bus boy but he was friendly. It was Matt. She met him while she was here playing pool.

"How many times have I told you, Matt? Call me Angela."

"Okay..Angela." He smiled.

"Appletini, please."

"Coming right up!"

Matt handed her the Appletini and went back to bussing tables.

"It's on me." Angela turned and saw a scrawny man with a high and tight hairstyle, dark brown. Extra pointed features. He was tall, thin and toned. "My name is Justin." He extended his hand.

She shook his hand. "I'm Angela. And no offense but I can pay for it. Thanks though."

"I noticed you were sitting alone, mind if I join you?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"I don't see anyone so maybe I can keep you company until then."

"I'm sorry, I really don't think so." Angela picked up her drink on the underside of the dome and began to walk away.

Justin grabbed her arm. "Come on now."

"I believe she told you no." Elijah had a hold of his wrist, his jaw shut tight.

"And who are you?" Justin asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. Now remove your hand." Justin pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry, baby."

"I'm not your baby." Angela took off for the other side of the restaurant.

"I suggest you leave." Elijah shot a threatening look. He would go for compulsion but..who knows who is on vervain. Elijah turned and caught up with Angela.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I was late. My brother is in town and stopped by." Elijah stroked the area of her arm that Justin had grabbed.

"I'm fine. And your brother? Really? Well you could have told me, I wouldn't have minded if you stayed with him."

"I would rather be here with you." Elijah smiled and Angela melted.

He ordered his usual glass of wine. Angela seemed to order Apple Martinis one by one. One after another.

Angela got giggley when she was tipsy. It amused Elijah.

"So...what do you think or corsets?" She asked.

He decided to mess with her a bit. "I imagine they were uncomfortable for the wearer but..they took a certain amount of skill to undo." Her eyes widened a little bit. Elijah smirked behind his glass of wine.

Angela dug through her small clutch for her keys. Elijah got up when he saw them and took the keys from her..or he tried. When he pulled on the keys, it pulled her into him. She kissed him and he kissed back. The heat started again and this time, she wanted to satisfy it. She reached up and tugged on his tie.

"I'm driving." He offered his arm and guided her to the car.

* * *

"I'll be at the airport in an hour. Be there to pick me up on time." The deep voice said.

"Yes, boss. I met the girl by the way. She's involved with some vampire. We'll have to be careful."

"Hmmm...interesting. The vampire won't ruin our plans. Be here on time."

Messing with the boss was something you should never do.

* * *

Angela unlocked the house door and tip toed in.

"Eleeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnaaaaaaa!" Silence. No one was home...She looked at Elijah and gave him a passionate kiss. It was deepened when he pulled her into his body. Her being this close warmed him up. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"What does she have that I don't? Is she prettier than me?"

_You are a girl_, Richard thought, _and she is a woman_. But he couldn't say that.

_You are a pretty candle_, he thought, _and Kahlan is the sunrise_. But he couldn't say that either.

_~ Richard, Stone of Tears by Terry Goodkind_

**WARNING: Explicit content.**

* * *

Elijah closed and locked her bedroom door and proceeded to carry her light weight body to her bed. He laid her down softly and kissed her with passion. He felt her hands push off his jacket and throw it to the floor.

"Angela...Angela..you aren't sober." She stopped and looked at him.

"I want this, Elijah..." She untied his tie and threw it ontop of his jacket. "I don't do this for just anyone..just.."

"I won't hurt you." He leaned down and kissed on her neck. Her heart raced, but not with heat. It was something else.

A soft moan slipped from her mouth. His hands traveled to the end of her dress and lifted it up her body, pulling it up and off of her. His eyes were glued to her body and so were his hands.

In return, she unbuttoned every button of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, throwing it across the room. His chest, stomach and arms were complete toned muscle. Her fingers traced over every crevice of his body. She went to take care of his pants but she felt his lips start to kiss down her body. As soon as he reached her stomach, he decided to tease her. The kisses started to slow down. She took the moment to unclip her strapless bra. She felt him kiss her ontop of her panties. She dropped her bra and immediately surrendered to his affections.

He kissed inbetween her legs, slowly and tenderly, making sure to prepare her right. His strong fingers slipped inside of her panties and pulled them down and off of her legs. His hands traveled from her ankle, to her thigh, picking them up and pressing his lips inbetween her legs once again, licking along her slit.

She hooked her legs on his shoulders with her knees, allowing his hands to roam freely down her body, going straight to her breasts and giving them a massage. He got the desired reaction and tasted her essence, letting him know she is ready for him.

He gently laid her back down and parted her legs. The view of her body being spread eagle for him caused the heat to stiffen him. He undid his own pants and pulled down his undergarment, wanting her to stay in that position.

He crawled inbetween her legs and set himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered to her tenderly.

"Yes.." She whispered back, nervously. And with that, he gently worked himself inside of her. Angela flinched with a bit of pain but Elijah kept his pace the same, letting her get used to the feeling.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. He was so patient.

"No, I'm fine..keep going." She loved the feeling of their bodies as one. The stinging sensation went away and turned into little shocks throughout her body with each of his thrusts. She threw her arms around him and dug her nails down his back. He growled. "More, Elijah." She pleaded. He obeyed her command and sped up, more and more with each of his thrusts, causing moans to flow freely from her mouth. Her hand made its way to his cheek again while she raised herself up and kissed him, moaning in his mouth. His hand found her free one and laced them both together as their bodies worked as one.

"Angela.." he called out. The animal inside of him rose to the surface and caused him to give her thrusts as hard as he could, his entire length pulling out and slamming back in. She couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Elijah!" Her body erupted on him, causing her to scream out and shake with pleasure. He continued a few more thrusts and released himself with a growl. "Oh my god.." Angela was breathless.

Elijah raised up a little, causing him to smell the metallic scent in the air - blood. He felt his fangs drop and the veins under his eyes show. He tried to turn away and hide from her. This was one part of him he didn't want her to see. "Hey...no don't," she pleaded. At that point, she offered him her wrist. "Drink from me." He stared at her for a moment. "It's okay." He took it gently in his hand and bit her wrist. She winced in pain and breathed hard as he started to feed from her blood. When her heart started to slow, he stopped and bit his own wrist, offering it to her to heal.

"It will heal you." He said. She nodded and pressed her mouth to the wound and watched as his blood healed the bite mark on her wrist. They had just exchanged more than passion that evening. Angela's orgasm had caused her to be tired. He rolled off of her and laid next to her, causing her to snuggle against his chiseled chest. She had never felt so wanted in her life..

* * *

**A/N: Phew...**


	10. Chapter 10

Right now you're the only one who understands my plight.

Right now you're the only reason I can't sleep through the night.

_~Corseting - Atreyu_

* * *

"Welcome to Virginia, Mr. Marshall." A cheery blonde flight attendant said to the sharp dressed man. He was tall with a bulky build. No hair and a scowl that seemed to stain his face. He made his way to baggage claim and scanned the crowded airport for his lacky. He spotted the scrawny man waving his arms and running towards him.

"Boss! I'm here!" The buzz for baggage claim was deafening. "Which one is yours, sir? I'll take it."

"Enough you imbecile. I'll carry my bag the way I carried it before; without you." He gathered his bags and walked with a proud stride to Justin's car. Justin opened the door for him and he sat inside. He tucked away his I.D. that showed him to be 'Victor Marshall'. "Take me to the girl." He ordered.

And with that, Justin peeled tires leaving the airport.

* * *

"Elijah.." Angela mumbled. Once she was awake enough, the headache hit her. She felt soft lips press to hers. It made her smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." Angela finally opened her eyes to see a completely naked Elijah. The sight caused her to remember their previous evening together.

"Mmm good morning." Angela's eyes sparkled with happiness when she looked at him. She stretched and was blinded by the light coming through the window. It made her cover her eyes with the blanket.

"Get up and have a shower, my dear. I'll make you a nice breakfast." He watched her peek at him through a small opening in the blanket.

"Mmmm pancakes?" She asked.

"If you desire, then yes."

She threw the blanket off and skipped to the bathroom. He watched her in amusement. She gave her bum a shake and shut the door. He laughed and dressed himself in his pants and shirt from yesterday's evening.

* * *

Elijah crept to the kitchen, spotting Stefan and Elena drinking coffee and chit chatting. "Good morning." Both of their heads shot to look at him.

"Elijah..what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I spent the night with Angela. I hope this isn't a problem." He smirked.

"Alright so, Klau-" Damon turned the corner from the living room. "Hello, Elijah. Are you here about Klaus?" He asked.

"No, Damon. He was with Angela." Stefan spoke up. Damon looked a little surprised.

"So you DO have a good time! How was she?" He elbowed Elijah. He didn't look so amused.

"I will not have you talking that way about Angela. Do we understand eachother?" That threat in his eyes said it all.

"Oh...um. Well have you and Klaus had a nice family reunion yet?"

"Yes, I saw Niklaus. Bonnie fixed them I presume."

"Well yes. But of course you didn't know that because you were stuck up Angelas a-" Elijah had rammed his hand into Damon's chest. Damon felt Elijah's hand wrap around his heart.

"I thought we were clear on this, Damon? Not a disrespectful remark against her. You do it again and I will rip this out of your chest." Elijah gave his heart a squeeze.

"Crystal clear." Elijah removed his hand and shook the blood from it.

"Pancakes anyone?"

* * *

Angela was a little sore from the evening they had. Of course, it didn't bother her. Sharing that experience with Elijah was amazing in itself. The way he makes her feel...alive. Funny how a vampire can make a human feel alive. She dressed herself in grey sweatpants with a red tang top.

She had a slight waddle when she walked. The skin between her legs felt a little raw. She made her way to the kitchen to finding Elijah still cooking. A stack of pancakes on the counter. Her stomach growled.

"Mmmm!" The four of them turned around.

"Good morning, Angela!" Elena was chipper. She got a mug and poured a cup of coffee for Angela.

"Good morning everyone!" Angela felt good for someone with a slight hangover. Damon circled her a bit when she sat down slowly and gently. Elena handed her the mug and the usual cream. Damon stared at her. "Um...yes, Damon?"

"He popped your cherry didn't he?" Damon smirked.

"Damon..." Elena looked like she was about to hit him.

Angela sat up with her pride. "Yes. Yes he did." All of them looked at her in shock. She wasn't embaressed.

"Pancakes?" Stefan offered. Angela took a plate and forked one...two..or four pancakes on her plate and covered them with syrup. All the vampires looked at her funny, except Elijah.

"Oh come on. You guys don't need to eat food. I'm starving." Elijah walked around the table and kissed the top of her head. Angela scarfed down all but a few bites, which Damon finished off.

"I have to leave for a little while, Angela. I'll call you later." Elijah gave her a kiss and left Elena's house.

* * *

The four of them moved themselves to the living room and sat around the room.

"So, Angela, how long do you plan on staying here?" Elena asked, smiling.

"Honestly, I've grown fond of this small town. I plan to stay as long as you allow it." Angela smiled back.

Elena and Stefan looked at eachother for a brief moment. "Would you...like to do something for us?"

"Like what?"

"You know that vampires have to be invited in, right?" Angela nodded. "Well..we don't want the history of vampire entrances to stay. Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and I have all discussed, would you sign the deed to this house? Only you will have access to inviting someone in. It will be a lot safer here."

The thought worried Angela a little bit. How much danger could this small town hold? "Um. If it's what you guys want, I'll do it."

"One condition. At least Stefan and I get invited in. It's a must."

"Oh! Of course I'll invite you two in!"

"Hey! Where's the love!" Damon yelled. Angela ignored him. "Angela!"

She bursted out in laughter. "Alright, I suppose you can come in too."

Elena and Angela giggled. Even with Stefan and Damon here, girl time was amazing.

* * *

"Brother! Nice of you to join us this fine morning." Elijah's redheaded, hybrid brother teased.

"Enough, Niklaus." Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Elijah, I would like you to meet Victor Marshall. He's come here to record the town's history for his new book. I offered to help him. You are a major in this sort of thing, aren't you brother?" Elijah stared at the bulky, baldheaded man.

Victor extended his hand to shake Elijah's. Something was off about this man. But Elijah shook it anyway. _The masking spell worked.._Victor thought to himself.

"Yes, I am a bit of a historian when it comes to these parts. At it already, Niklaus?"

"You know me, Brother. I always bounce back." Klaus gave his famous cheeky smile. "You know, Victor, I was thinking. I could throw a small private party and we could discuss all the facts of this little town. It's unfortunate, the Founder's Council falling apart and all."

"What a wonderful idea! I would absolutely benefit from so many minds connecting as one. Do gather up such fine people, Mr. Mikaelson." He exclaimed.

"Please! Call me Klaus. And I will be sure to do so. How long will you be staying in town?" He asked.

"Long enough to get what I need." He smiled.

"And I trust I will be meeting your new girlfriend at the party, won't I brother?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Yes..I'll be sure to invite her."

"Excellent! Just like old times, right Brother?"

"Sure...just like old times, Niklaus."


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes it feels like the whole wide world has made itself my enemy.

But I will stand upon my own two feet and raise my head up.

_~ My Sanity On The Funeral Pyre - Atreyu_

* * *

Elena's plan was to take full effect as soon as possible. She had called the lawyer and he would be on his way over. Angela sat on the couch and was petting a sleeping Midnight on her lap. There was a knock at the door and Elena got up to get it. Elijah stepped in and walked towards Angela. His face looked a bit blank, like he had just saw a ghost. When in reality, he was confused. That man in his own home threw him off and it frustrated Elijah.

"Elijah?" He snapped out of it only to see Angela's icy blue eyes staring up at him, Midnight rubbing on his legs. He shook his head.

"I came by to ask if you would accompany me to my brother's private party. You too Elena. And the Salvatore brothers." He smiled but Angela knew it was fake.

"What is the party for?" She asked.

"My brother has associated himself with a historian visiting our little town to write a book of some sort. Niklaus offered to host a get together of the remaining members of the founding families. But you are going as my date."

"I'd get to meet more of your family...Is your brother as charming as you are?" She teased. He didn't look so amused.

"When is this party, Elijah?" Elena stood up. "The lawyer will be here soon. We are having Angela sign the deed to the house to reset the number of vampire visitors."

"If everyone agrees, it will be tonight. Just a small get together to talk about the town's history." _How boring.._Angela thought. But at least she'd have a little eye candy.

"Maybe a small party will be nice. What do you think, Stefan? Some relaxing?" Elena turned to him and asked. He nodded.

"Sure. Damon?"

"Well if you insist! Oh stop pushing me Stefan, I'll go!" Damon smirked at his brother.

"I will be sure to let him know and will start making preparations."

Angela raised up to her toes and kissed him. "Mmmm." He smiled at her and Damon cleared his throat.

"I'll be back soon." Angela's heart raced again, causing him to smile as he left.

* * *

"Sign here, please and the house is yours." The lawyer pushed his half inch thick glasses back up the bridge of his nose and pointed to the line.

Angela watched as the three waited outside. She signed the deed and nothing..nothing happened.

"Congratulations Miss Steele. It's yours." He packed up his small briefcase and showed himself out of the house. Angela stood on the inside of the doorframe and looked out at the three of them.

"Elena, Stefan would you please come in?" She asked with a smile.

"We would be honored." Both of them walked in together, snickering.

"Oh come on..." Damon whined.

"Oh knock it off, Damon. You can come in too."

"Nope! Sorry! Can't stay! Text me the time that the party will start, Stefan!" He turned around with a smirk and headed towards his house.

Angela had been defeated. He had already been invited in.

"So...What do you say we go upstairs and look at dresses?" Elena hooked their arms together.

"Let's go!" Angela and Elena raced up the stairs with Stefan walking behind them. _Women._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Well! Brother, how did you do? Did you invite Elena and the Salvatores?" Klaus was sitting on the couch, reading until Elijah walked in the door.

"Yes. I also invited Angela." He stood in his fresh clean clothes, his usual shiney shoes, dress pants with creases as sharp as a knife with a white button up shirt. No tie this time.

"Wonderful! Is she a beauty?"

"Very much so." He thought back to Angela...his Angela..Well not yet she isn't. "Tell me, Niklaus, you don't have any hard feelings towards the Salvatore brothers?" He asked.

"Naaah! I should be thanking them. In fact, I believe I will tonight. I already hired waitresses and cooks for tonight."

"Why are you involved with this man, Niklaus?"

"I want to help him, brother! What's life without a little excitement!" Klaus was..chipper.

Elijah left it at that. "I understand." Elijah looked down to the pocket in his jacket. He had bought Angela a necklace. He wanted to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. If he knows her, she would just laugh and say that technically, they were already. Still, he wanted it to be perfect and official.

"Well, I believe I'll check the progress of our preparations. See you tonight, brother." Klaus walked passed Elijah. And Elijah could only stare and think.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll are excited for the next one. Sleepy time.**


	12. Chapter 12

With flowers in her hair,

I gazed upon with dead lovers eyes.

She never looked so good.

And I never felt so right.

_~ Right Side Of The Bed - Atreyu_

* * *

It was 8 P.M. and Angela had just arrived to the Mikaelson mansion. Elena and Stefan decided to come on their own. Damon, she wasn't sure. Angela had a floor length, dark purple dress. It was strapless, her bust and torso covered with corset like material. It was tight at the back with light purple ribbons. Not too loose and not too tight. It fit her perfectly. Her hair had a slight wave to it, one side of it tucked behind her ear with a white and purple flower. Dior perfume in a light aura around her.

She raised her delicate hand and knocked on the door. A man with reddish brown hair answered the door.

"Why you must be Angela. My my my what a beauty you are! I'm afraid Elijah hasn't boasted enough." He took her hand and kissed it, his whiskers tickling the back of her hand.

"You must be Klaus. Nice to meet you." Angela smiled sweetly and spotted Elijah in the back, hands behind his back.

"The pleasure is all mine. Come in, sweetheart. It's a little cold outside." He stepped to the side and welcomed her in. She immediately made her way to Elijah. He had on regular clothes compared to what his usual attire is. This time had had no tie and the top button was undone. He had a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concerned. He gently pulled on her arm.

"I need to ask you something." He pulled her through a few rooms, causing her ankles to wobble a little. She tripped and fell on him a bit when they stopped.

"Elijah, what is it?" She was a little worried.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box with a pink bow and handed it to her. As she opened it, he explained. "I know this may seem sudden...even though we've already made love. But I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend." She opened it and gasped. It was a silver chain with a lapis lazuli pendant. "I know that you took quite a liking to that jewel."

"I love it Elijah!" She handed him the box and spun around, lifting up her hair. The mirror on the wall behind her showed him kissing on her neck softly as his hands brought the necklace around her neck and latched them together. She slowly turned back around, fondling the necklace with her fingers. "Of course." She kissed him softly, this time not needing to make herself taller because of her hidden black Louboutin heels.

He kissed her back. "Shall we? It's better to indulge my brother." She nodded her head. She wished so much that the moment wouldn't have ended.

"Lovely of you to join us, Elijah! Rude to keep our guests waiting don't you think?" Klaus had already offered drinks at the dining room table. Angela spotted all but the historian. He had been running late she guessed. Elijah pulled out her chair near the end of the table, his seat would be the corner near the end where Klaus is. They both sat down and Angela swirled her wine glass around and smelled it. It was very expensive. She wondered how vampires had so much money. She took a sip and indulged in the taste. Klaus watched in amusement. "Enjoy it?" Angela blushed and nodded.

She looked over to Elena that wore a dark blue silk dress. It was simple but anything she wore, she pulled off with class. Stefan was dressed similar to Elijah but had different color sets. Damon was dressed in what he had wore earlier today. He doesn't seem to take things very serious. A knock at the door woke Angela from her thoughts.

"That must be Victor now. Excuse me." He stood and went to the door.

Klaus came back with a tall, thick built bald man. Angela looked at him, a bit shocked. She had seen him before. But where? "Everyone, this is Victor Marshall. He is our guest of honor this evening. Prepare all of your stories for him."

The man had a deep like voice. "Good evening."

"Victor you will sit by me, across from my brother, Elijah." Victor nodded and followed Klaus to his seat and took the appropriate chair. Victor shot Angela a glance. It sent chills down her spine. Klaus motioned for a server to start serving appetizers.

Elijah leaned close to Angela and whispered, "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" He smiled.

She whispered back, "Why no you haven't." She held back laughter. A plate of greens landed infront of her, breaking the small connection they had.

"Elijah, why don't you start us off." Elijah let out a small sigh but filled his brother's request.

"Well it's said in a few books I've read that the "Founder's Family" weren't the actual founders of Mystic Falls. There were a small group of people that migrated down from Salem." He began.

"Like the Witch Trials?" Victor asked.

"Well...yes. No one knew about these people because they were all tight up and burned at the stake." He took a sip of his wine. Victor made small notes here and there but it seemed that he wasn't really..intrigued. It was going to be a long night.

A few stories were exchanged, mainly from Elijah and Klaus. A couple from Damon and Stefan. None from Angela or Elena. Victor took in all details and had written them down but left a bit early. Damon, Stefan and Elena left a few minutes ago.

Elijah and Angela held hands a few times throughout dinner along with a few love nudges. Overall, it was a boring night. But she was more than happy to spend a small time in Elijah's company. It was about 10:30 and Angela refused Elijah's invitation to spend the night.

"How about tomorrow? I have to make sure Midnight is taken care of and I have a bit of classwork to do." She smiled and kissed him.

"Okay." He gently pet the side of her face. "I love you, Angela."

He looked hopeful but it scared Angela to death. She was speechless and the only thing she could do was say, "Goodnight, Elijah.." He sighed and glanced to the floor and back to her as she walked away and out the door. Elijah lost his temper for a brief moment and threw his glass across the room.

"What's troubling you, brother?" Klaus asked.

* * *

Angela walked slowly to her car, thinking about what just happened. The thought of love always scared her. She didn't know what it was but it was scary..She wished she could only know what to say to him. She cursed under her breath and kicked her tire hard. "Ouch..." She grumbled.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" Victor stood a few feet behind her. She knew there was something creepy about this man. She backed up against the car as he stepped closer to her, his hands behind his back.

"I just made a bit of a mistake. You left an hour ago. Why are you back?" She asked, trying not to let him hear the shakiness of her voice.

"I just came to collect what I traveled to this town for." He reached out with one hand and she grabbed it.

Angela caught his gaze. "Stop, turn around and leave me alone." He laughed and her eyes widened.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your powers don't work on me." His other hand quickly pressed a rag drenched in a few chemicals against her mouth and nose.

Angela passed out before she could scream for Elijah.

Justin loaded Angela's body into the car, her wrists bound and every cell of her skin covered, except her face.

"Don't let her touch you." Victor scolded Justin just in case he made a stupid mistake.

"I won't boss. By the way, where are we going now?"

"To harvest her." Justin turned a slight green color.

* * *

Elijah had been up all night, pacing in his room. Thinking about what to say or what to think about her running on him like that. He had to go to her and apologize. He walked down the stairs in a fresh suit, tie and all. His hair combed and every hair strand in it's place. When he opened the door to find Angela's car still there, he ran to Elena's house with vampire speed, not caring who or what saw him.


	13. Chapter 13

After all these images of pain have cut right through you,

I will kiss every scar, and weep you are not alone.

Then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat.

It sets us apart.

_~ Lip Gloss And Black - Atreyu_

* * *

The invisible wall stopped Elijah from entering the house..she wasn't able to invite him in. He pounded his fist on the door.

"Elena! Elena!" He heard foot steps coming down to the door. Not even a hello escaped his mouth before asking, "Did Angela come home last night?"

She looked a bit shocked. "Um no, I thought she was staying the night with you?" Elijah cursed to himself. "Why what's wrong? What happened?" Elena stepped out of the house in a shirt and sleeping shorts.

"Angela said she was coming home tonight. Her car was still infront of the house. Do you think someone took her?" Elijah didn't even answer her before pulling out his phone and dialing Angela's number. It rang and rang and rang and she never picked up.

"Damn it. Call Bonnie and have her meet us at the Salvatore house. See if she will help us find her." He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he rushed back to the mansion. He knew Elena would do it.

He paced back and forth outside, infront of her car, pulled out his phone and dialed again. This time he heard her cell phone ring, it was coming from underneath her car. Angela had dropped it. This time he knew, someone took her. And he was going to find out who.

* * *

"I'm hungry boss," Justin whined to Victor on his cell phone. Victor was in the car way ahead of him to scout a good spot. The full moon was only days away and he didn't want to waste anymore time. It had to be done soon.

"Stop and eat. It won't be long now before I find the perfect spot for the harvest."

"Yes boss! Call you soon!" Justin hung up and dropped his cell phone in the cup holder. He glanced at the mirror to look at Angela. She was starting to stirr. "Hey, wake up."

Angela's eyes opened with a pounding headache. Her head was leaning against a car door. Realization hit her and she shot up, spotting her wrists bound and arms covered. Justin turned to look at her and smiled. He was surely a sadist if he enjoyed seeing her like that.

She took a deep breath. "You're Justin...why are you taking me? Why did Victor knock me out?" She was scared but she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing her that way.

"Ohh baby, he's got some plans for you. Sit back and enjoy your last few days of life." He laughed and she felt the car swirve into a small diner. "Now. I'm going to get myself food. Don't think about escaping. These doors are specially locked on the outside. They were made for Victor for your capture purpose only. You must be very special." He unbuckled himself and got out, pressing a button that caused the car to beep twice. "Don't go anywhere...oh wait..." He laughed and shut the door.

Angela's eyes spotted the cell phone in the cup holder and immediately she started biting on the cloth that covered her hands and fingers, pulling on it hard. She felt the rope start to become more apparent on her skin as the cloth started to slip out of it. Her teeth and jaws were numb but she didn't care. Her mind had entered survival mode. It hadn't been very long since Justin had left and the diner looked slightly crowded.

She finally pulled the cloth enough to remove her fingers from it. She leaned forward with both of her wrists still bound together and grabbed his phone from the cup holder.

Angela dialed Elijah's number and leaned down so she couldn't be spotted while she held the phone to her ear. It rang and rang.

"Hello...?" Elijah answered.

"Elijah!" She about squealed. She had a sudden feeling of comfort come over her when she heard his voice.

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"No, Victor took me. And that man, Justin is in it too. I dont know where I am or where they are taking me. But they are going to kill me, Elijah."

"I'll find you, Angela. If it's the last thing I ever do. Are you still wearing your necklace?" Angela checked her neck.

"Yes. I don't have much more time. I think Justin is on his way back out here. I don't know the exact amount of time I have but.."

"Don't. I'll find you." The car beeped. "What was that?" The door opened and Justin peeked in, spotting the phone in her hands.

"Give me that." His swift reflex caused her to let out a small scream. He hung up the call and quickly dialed another number. "Boss. We have a problem."

* * *

"Who was that, Elijah?" Elena asked.

"It was Angela. Victor took her. I knew something was off about that man."

Bonnie spoke up. "Off? Such as?"

"Just...something not right. Something blocked his true self. But it wasn't an act..it was like an actual wall."

"What's his last name?" She asked.

"Marshall." Stefan said,

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Marshall? That's a witch line. What are the odds he spelled himself to block his form from you?"

"It makes sense. But what would a warlock want with Angela?"

"I don't know..but right now we have to find her. I have a feeling he will be using the upcoming full moon."

"She's wearing the necklace I gave her. It's Lapis Lazuli. Will you be able to track her?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I need her blood."

"What about mine?" He asked.

"How would yours work?"

"I drank from her...she drank from me." Everyone in the room went wide eyed for a moment. Bonnie looked a little sick.

"It might work." She reached into a bag where a big book was kept and pulled out a huge map, setting it on the table. She pulled out the book. "I'll test it. Bleed on the map."

Elijah bit into his wrist and held it over the map, a small amount of blood leaked before the wound closed itself. Bonnie opened up her book to the marked spell and began to chant. The candles in the room lit and the blood puddle started to move.

"I don't believe it.." Elena muttered. Everyone watched the small puddle with a sharp eye.

"She's there. And anywhere she moves, the spot will move. I will stay here and watch it. Go get her and bring her back." Bonnie admired Elijah's determination to get her back.

"All of us will come. We don't know what we're up against." Stefan, Elena and Damon stood up and all of them left out the door and into their appropriate cars.

Elijah plugged in his phone and called Bonnie. "Keep me updated."

* * *

"What does he want with me?" Angela was desperate to know.

"Well I'm not supposed to talk to you but..what the hell. Your immunity my dear." He smiled and looked back at her before his eyes went back to the road.

"You mean to supernaturals? He wants my immunity to supernatural beings?" Justin nodded. "He can do that?"

"Of course he can! He's a warlock. And for a warlock to be able to be immune and still use their powers? No wonder he paid so much for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, see, your father sold you to him. After your mom died, your dad didn't want you around anymore. But he died. Of course, Victor can thank you for that."

Angela's stomach churned. "How can he do it?"

"I don't know. I guess we will both find out, eh?" His phone rang again and he picked up.

"Yeah...Okay...No she's awake. Text the address." He hung up the phone. "Well my dear, it looks like they found the right spot."

Angela wanted to cry but something inside her felt calm. She wished that side would take over completely.


	14. Chapter 14

Live, Love, Burn, Die.

_~ Lip Gloss And Black - Atreyu_

* * *

Angela sat in the silence and thought about Elijah. All the words that went unspoken danced in her head over and over to the same music. How could she not love him? How could she let fear get in the way of one of the beautiful aspects of life? Maybe it was because he was a vampire. She didn't know.

The car came to a stop and Angela looked out, spotting Victor and 3 other men infront of a motel. Victor turned around with a scowl on his face and stormed to the car and opening the door.

He gripped her by the wrist and yanked her out of the car. "Who did you call?" He yelled at her and gripped her hair with his other hand. Angela did not answer. "Who!" He just about ripped out her hair.

"I called Elijah..." He threw her to the ground. He was trash to her. Nothing more. Soon she would be nothing. An empty shell. Literally.

A man with short, spiked blonde hair walked forward. "I know a spell that can keep people out of the area while we perform the ritual."

"These aren't just normal 'people', Joshua. He is her vampire boyfriend. No doubt bringing those other blood suckers with him." Victor snarled, annoyed that Justin was stupid enough to leave his phone in the car.

"The spell will work on vampires too. Dimitri can help me." Joshua had turned to a man with smoothed back black hair. The man named Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Let's get her far from here. There is a beautiful plain of land surrounded by forest just west of here. Justin, you stay here. Understand?" Justin nodded. He was nervous to speak because of his screw up. He was lucky that Victor didn't kill him right there. "Get up, you. We have long ways to go." Victor pulled her up by the wrists again and shoved her infront of him as they walked, wanting to keep an eye on her. It was dark and late...or should she say early. She was tired. _Elijah..please..forgive me._ She thought to herself. A single tear running down her cheek.

* * *

"They stopped." Bonnie said over the phone. "They stopped for a few minutes and now they are moving slowly. They must be on foot."

"Where did they stop?" Elijah asked. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see Stefan's car close behind him.

"A small town in Maine named Agitha."

"Thank you Bonnie. You've been a great help."

"Good luck, vampire." She hung up the phone.

"Call Elena." He commanded his in car phone. It dialed Elena's number and she answered after two rings.

"Where are they?" She asked on answer.

"Agitha, Maine." He was close to flooring the car. He needed to get to her.

"We're a brigade of vampires against one man, Elijah. Won't be hard to snap his neck...or drain him." Damon spoke up.

"You think a powerful man like Victor travels alone? Foolish boy."

Damon grumbled and faded. "We'll find her, Elijah. Just keep driving. We grabbed blood bags on our way out. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Once he got his hands on that warlock, he would be full. Elijah hoped to make it in time.

* * *

Angela's second heel snapped, causing her to take them off and Victor to get impatient. "It won't be long now. We're almost there." Angela was tired. She had already fallen once and that got her picked up and screamed at. They had been walking for hours.

"There!" Victor exclaimed. Angela spotted a small plain ahead. She could see the sun coming up from the near perfect line. The only thing in the way was an upright but slanted, flat rock.

Angela squealed when Victor grabbed her by the hair and hurried her to the rock. He slammed her back to it and the three men began working on her binds. One tied her feet together and the other two took one hand each after the first bind was taken off. Angela struggled but her frail arms and weak body stood no chance against any of them. She was hungry and thirsty and tired..

Her arms were tightly pulled to both sides of the rock and the ropes were tied together behind the rock. Victor stared at her and smiled. His hand came up and rubbed her cheek.

"Men, let's take a moment to thank Angela for the wonderful gift she's going to provide us with." He mocked her and she felt her face get hot. Something shiney caught her eye when he reached in his jacket pocket. It was a knife. "I hope you aren't very modest." He took the knife and cut a hole in her dress and ripping the front, exposing her in her panties. He kneeled down to the ground and leaned forward, giving her abdomen a kiss. She shut her eyes and thought of Elijah. The knife's tip dug into her skin and she felt him carving something into her. She cried out and looked down at the oozing symbol. "Something to keep you alive during our ritual." He turned and smirked. Whatever magic he was into...it was dark.

The man named Dimitri had a bag draped on his shoulder. Victor motioned for him to take it off. He dug through the bag and dug out three silver chalices. He sat two of them on the ground infront of her and held one in his hand. "You see, my dear. Your gift of immunity is what I'm after. It's nothing personal. I hope you know that. And a ritual of this degree requires a sacrifice..and well..it's you." He placed a cup against the rock she was held against and raised up to her. She saw the knife again and went wide eyed. He pressed the tip to her forearm and drug it down a little, enough to cause a steady, slow flow running down her arm and down the rock, into the cup. "We have to drain you until the full moon. You see, all three of us paid good money for you and all three of us want the immunity. You will bleed into all three cups, we will place a drop of our blood in each cup, along with a rare and powerful mixture...and it will allow us to have your immunity."

Angela was shaking and he saw it. He loved it. It gave him pleasure beyond imagining and it sickened Angela. More than she already was. "Can't get it up? Is that why you're doing this?" Angela's sarcasm pissed him off. The smirk disappeared from his face and he backhanded her hard. Enough to cause bruising later.

"I'll have fun killing you." He pressed the knife against the corset part of her dress and drug it down, cutting her dress in half and ripping it from her. He pressed the tip to the thin layer of skin covering her sternum and began carving another symbol. She screamed with agony and began to sob quietly.

She looked away from him and into the sunrise. It reminded her of Elijah. At this point, it's all she could think of.._I love you.._

* * *

Angela felt cold. She had passed out in and out through the day. Victor only gave her a few sips of water. Being dehydrated would kill her faster than the ritual allowed. She looked town at her glistening body. He had carved symbols on both upper arms and one on her thigh. Streams of blood ran down her body. It was getting close to dark and Angela was losing hope of anyone ever finding her again. She couldn't help but notice that Joshua was staring at her body. Angela wasn't very modest when it came to her body. She was going to become a nurse. Victor had already warned them both. If any harm came to her at their hands, they would be dead. Victor had gone for some rest.

"What do you say we start that spell?" Dimitri interrupted Joshua's thoughts and he nodded. Both of the men stood up and placed their hands together, palm to palm and began to chant. The wind howled and blew, the crisp air made her colder.

* * *

Elijah saw the sign that said, "Welcome to Agitha" on it. Elena called him.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"Try hotels first. I don't believe this man was from maine. But it's a good start."

They drove along and came to the only motel that was in this small small town. Elijah noticed a man standing outside, smoking. It was the man that he defended Angela from. "Here!" He let Elena know. Both cars pulled into the small parking lot and all four vampires rushed out of the cars and followed Elijah to Justin that was standing upstairs. He gripped him by the neck, causing Justin to drop his cigarette. "Where is she!" He stared into Justin's eyes and Justin fell into a small trance.

"Shes in the forest. West of here. Victor has begun the ritual."

"Where is Victor?" He asked, still using compulsion on him.

"He's there with Dimitri and Joshua. Tonight, they complete the ritual."

"Take a knife and drive it through your heart."

Justin nodded and left into the motel room. The four vampires heard a groan and a thud. "So, we go west?" Stefan asked. Elijah nodded. It was dark and they had a small amount of time to get to Angela.

* * *

"The spell is complete, Victor. No one can get in." Dimitri assured Victor.

"Excellent." He grinned at the pale, shivering girl. He had already filled two chalices and the third was only 1/4 full. The rest of the blood made a puddle around her feet and soaked into the remnants of her dress. Her body leaned against the rock for the majority of the support.

There was a russling in the trees, the three men looked towards the forest and spotted four figures walking towards them. Victor walked closer but made sure not to leave the barrier.

"Well well. Look who showed up after all." He taunted.

Elijah sped to him but hit the invisible barrier. "What is this?" He asked, even more pissed off than before.

"A little spell placed to keep people out of this area. We can't have you disrupting my plans can we? No we can not." He turned around, taking the knife out. He pressed it to her side and made a gash, causing Angela to scream again.

"Stop!" Elijah gritted his teeth.

"Or what, vampire? You and your little friends can't get in here. She's all mine. You can have her when I'm done." He grinned and looked at all of the vampires outside of the barrier.

"What do you want with her Victor?" Stefan asked.

"Her immunity." He simply replied. "But not like its any concern of yours. I'll kill all of you when I'm done here." Victor gripped Angela by the hair and pointed her face towards Elijah. "And I'll start with your little boyfriend."

Angela finally came back to reality and saw Elijah standing there. Victor's words rang through her head and caused an awakening inside of her body. She started to shake, causing Victor to let go in shock. Her body leaned against the rock, her head leaned back and she screamed into the air. Even the vampires were startled. Her screaming was ear piercing. The wind whipped around all of them, the trees blew violently but the only thing all of them heard was her screaming. The power in her released and as it did, her body stopped shaking. Victor and the men stood, staring. She started to laugh and brought her head upwards, opening her eyes, revealing them to be snow white.

"What the hell?" Damon said.

Angela cocked her head to the side and with a simple pull of her arms, the ropes snapped. She held one hand out towards Joshua, and commanded. "Suffer. And die." Joshua dropped to the grass and whined in pain. His body shook and his hands clutched his head. When Dimitri saw what happened, he bolted away from her, leaving the barrier. Damon caught him and ripped out his heart, throwing it away and licking his hand.

She walked slowly towards Victor, an evil smirk on her face. "No...this can't happen. That part of you wasn't learned." He pleaded. She reached out and gripped him by the neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed in pain. She cocked her head again and enjoyed seeing him suffer. He dropped to the ground, lifeless.

The winds died and the trees stopped blowing. Elijah walked closer to her. The spell had worn off when the warlocks died. He stepped infront of her and cupped her face. She grabbed his hand and stared up at him with her snow white eyes.

"Angela! It's me, Elijah. I won't hurt you. Remember? It's Elijah." She blinked and the white in her eyes swirled back into the pupil of her icy blue eyes. She shot him a smile before she fell to the ground, Elijah catching her head before it hit the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Like a prayer unto the dawn,

In arms against the shadows,

Destroying the dark.

Fight, Fight, Fight 'til the break of dawn.

_~ Honor - Atreyu_

* * *

"Angela! Angela!" Elijah shook Angela gently to wake her.

"Damon, stay here with Elijah and get Angela cleaned up. I need to get Elena out of here." Stefan turned back to his brother, blocking Elena's view from all the blood. Both of them rushed out of the scene.

Damon walked towards her ripped dress and looked down at her body. He saw Elijah biting his wrist. "Wait." He said and pulled out his phone. Elijah looked angry. "Let's take a picture of the symbols before you heal her. Bonnie can figure out what they are." Damon turned the flash on his camera and took pictures of all the symbols on her. "Done."

Elijah bit into his wrist again and held it to her mouth, tilting her head so the blood goes down her throat. All of her cuts and the bruise on her face started to heal. But still, she remained passed out on the ground. He picked her up bridal style. "Leave the dress. Elena can't stand blood right now." Damon nodded and dropped the dress to the ground.

"Take her to the hotel and I'll get rid of the bodies." Elijah turned and rushed back to the hotel, not stopping until he got there.

* * *

Elijah booked two rooms. One for Angela and himself and the other for Elena, Damon and Stefan. He carried Angela's body that waited in the seat of his car up to the room and laid her down on the bed, covering her up with the blanket. Her strapless bra and panties were blood soaked from the cuts she had earlier. Her breath was light and shallow. He heard chattering outside and opened the door.

"How is she?" Elena had collected herself and was back to normal.

"She's healed and shes resting. Come in." All of them walked in and sat around her.

"I wonder what that was back there..what she did to those men." Elena grabbed one of Angela's hands and held it. Elena and Angela grew so close and Elena couldn't bare to lose another friend. "She looks so pale.."

"My blood will replenish hers soon enough." Elijah assured her. "As for what happened, I don't know. Maybe Bonnie will have an answer. We're staying here for the night. I booked you three a room next door if you wish to stay."

"I'm staying." Elena said.

"Looks like I am too." Stefan sat behind Elena and rubbed her shoulders. Damon rolled his eyes. Elijah sat in a chair that he pulled up next to the bed.

* * *

Angela walked along the dirt road, listening to the birds chirping and the wind howling softly. Her silky white dress danced along to the music of the wind. She couldnt remember how she got here but it was the most peaceful place she had ever been to. The sky was snow white, the rays seeping through the trees. Angela looked ahead and saw another woman there. She ran closer to the woman, but she just stood there.

"Excuse me..? Miss? Are you okay?" Angela placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and she slowly turned around. It was her..but her eyes were snow white. When she saw the white eyed twin, memories of the ritual poured into her mind. "You.." she whispered. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Why, I'm you." She said, smiling.

"You killed those men?"

"No, we did."

"How...how did you...how do you exist?"

The white eyed Angela cocked her head to the side and squinted a little. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Well how am I supposed to know?" She began to walk away from Angela. "Wait! I want answers! Please don't leave." Angela began to run after the white eyed girl but she simply turned around and pressed two fingers to Angela's forehead.

* * *

Elijah sat back in the chair, one leg crossed over the other with his jacket draped across the second bed in the room. He began to fall asleep. He didn't want Angela to be alone so Elena and Stefan stayed in case Elijah had fallen asleep. Damon had gone to bed in the other hotel room.

Angela shot up out of bed and began feeling on her arms. Elijah woke immediately and sat next to Angela. His arms came up and gripped her shoulders. "Angela, wake up! You're safe!"

It took Angela a minute to wake but when she did, her eyes rested on Elijah and relief swept over her entire body. "Elijah?" she whispered.

"Yes. You're safe." He was caught by the surprising strength she had when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Elijah.." She sobbed. A part of her felt overjoyed that she was able to see him again and the other was ashamed for her actions before her capture.

"Shhh." He held her close and Elena grabbed Stefan's arm and led him out, closing the door behind them.

Angela parted herself from him, not wanting to. She looked into his eyes and said, "How can I not love you? I'm sorry.." Her forehead leaned against his and his hands caressed her cheek.

"You need your rest, sweetheart." She nodded in agreement.

"Lay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled and took off his dress shirt and shoes.

"Those too." She pointed to his pants. He laughed and slid them off and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped himself protectively around her body and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. But she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short length. I have a few things to do and I'll try to get another one up tonight.**


	16. Chapter 16

Your body, it taunts me

Your flesh is, oh so haunting.

_~ Black Days Begin - Atreyu_

* * *

Angela had slept probably all morning and the majority of the afternoon. Elijah had scooped her up and placed her in the reclined passenger seat of his car and placed his jacked over her body. She started to stir a few times but didn't have the energy to get up. Although, all of the times, she found herself wondering why she was moving. But after a few seconds, she didn't care.

Finally, without opening her eyes, she muttered, "Where are we?" Elijah was pulled out of his thought and smiled at the cause.

"We're going home." He replied. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since the dinner your brother had."

"You keep resting and I'll stop somewhere to get you food."

He was so concerned with her health, it made Angela tear up a little. She never met a man...err..vampire like him. "Elijah?"

"Yes love?" _Love...Hehe_. She thought.

"What about the bodies? What about Justin? Their cars? All of the stuff they used?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Everything was taken care of. Damon made sure of it."

"Damon came?"

"Why yes. Stefan and Elena joined me as well."

_Wow...so many people to my rescue. _"Where are they?"

"In the car behind us." Angela looked back and waved. Elena smiled and waved back.

"Can we talk..about what happened?" She frowned.

"Angela..I want you to rest first. You lost 3/4 of your blood and I can guarentee my blood is still replenishing yours."

"You gave me your blood?"

"Yes." He looked at her serious.

"The end is still a little bit of a blurr." She lied a bit. She wasn't ready to discuss her dream encounter with her white eyed twin.

"As I said, Angela, you need to rest. No doubt all that he did to you will have traumatic effects. We will deal with them as we go along." He tightened his jaw as he turned back to the road.

She placed a hand on his arm. "There's nothing you could have done to stop it, Elijah. If it wasn't for us meeting..I might have been de-"

"Don't say it!" He tightened his hands on the wheel. She had never seen him like this before.

"I'm just saying that it's a blessing in itself that you were there. It proved a lot to me. Not a lot of men in this world would have went out of their way to find a girl in danger."

"I love you, Angela. That's why I did it." He looked at her when he said it.

"You're a thousand year old vampire, Elijah. One 21 year old girl can't affect you that much.." She looked away.

"How can you affect me? In a lot of ways, Angela. I haven't felt..." She looked at him, waiting. "I haven't felt this human in a long time. I've been alive for almost a thousand years and I forgot what it's like to feel like a human. To feel passion in a touch or love just by looking in someone's eyes."

"I didn't want to talk about this now, but...what about when I'm growing older, Elijah? I grow older and older and you stay the same? And eventually, murder, sickness, cancer, or whatever it may be? I will die. There is only one way we can truly do this." She took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Angela. I would rather die along with you." He kept his eyes on the road. She could tell he wasn't used to opening up. Truth is, being a vampire wasn't on her dream list. But being with Elijah was. "Even if it's just your lifetime's worth of happiness, it's enough for me." She didn't want to think of this anymore.

The phone rang and it was Elena. "Answer." Elijah commanded his car phone.

"Angela! How are you feeling?" Elena asked, cheerful.

"I'm feeling better. I'm just really hungry and tired and thirsty. I didn't eat or drink much." Angela replied. She looked at Elijah and he held the wheel tightly, the subject on his mind wasn't helping the situation or aura of things between them. Angela reached over to his arm and placed her arm on it.

"We can stop for food, if you need it." Elijah's face softened after a few seconds of her touch. One of his hands disengaged from the wheel and took hers. They laced their fingers and she looked at him, leaning her head on the seat.

"Yes, please." Elijah looked at her and winked.

"No more ." She heard Damon groan in the background. "Ouch!"

"Shutup, Damon. We will stop for anything Angela needs." Elena was one of the sweetest girls that Angela met. Stefan just seemed to be a laid back person.

"Thanks, Elena. I just want to swing by somewhere and get a nice salad and a bladder busting drink." She heard Elena and Stefan crack up laughing.

"You are feeling better!"

"I told you!" Both of the girls laughed. "Damon, take orders and my card and go get our food when we stop."

There was a silence but he agreed. "Fine. Point out a place."

Angela selected a nice restaurant and told Damon she wanted a grilled chicken salad with yeast rolls, peach tea and something for her sweet tooth. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Yes, anything everyone else wants."

"Angela you don't have to pa-"

"Hey. I'm the only human here and if you stop because of me, at least let me pay for it."

They realized that arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere. Elijah didn't order anything and as for the other 3, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. Her mind wandered to Elijah, what happened that night and her white eyed twin.

Elijah had muted the call. "Are you alright?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Just so much to think about, Elijah."

"Do this for me, please. Don't think about it right now. Relax and take the rest of the trip home to rest."

She sighed. "Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

She leaned over and about halfway, he realized what she was doing and leaned over to kiss her. The kiss lasted a second but led to another and another until they were liplocking. Her hand reached over and was placed on his cheek. She moaned softly. A knock on the window disturbed them. It was Damon and the bag of food. She rolled the window down and took the bag and card. He stood there for a minute.

"You don't get a tip." She joked. He rolled his eyes and took the rest of the food he bought to the other car. She looked back to Elijah and gave him another kiss before digging into her food.

* * *

Elijah was right. She needed the rest. They arrived to Mystic Falls the late that day. Damon and Stefan went home but dropped Elena off. Elijah helped her out of the car, his jacket wrapped around her body and hurried her to the door. He was stopped by the barrier.

"Oh...Come in, Elijah." Elijah came in and helped her upstairs. "You know, I'm fine now right. I'm just going to bathe and just lay in bed for a while."

"I'm not leaving you tonight, Angela." She gives up.

"Okay." She smiled and took off his jacket, placing it on her bed. "I'm going to take a hot bath." She peeled off her blood soaked panties and bra, throwing them away after. He watched her as she went into the bathroom and began running the water. He licked his lips for a brief moment but realized that he didn't want to do anything in case she was sore in any way. He watched her step in and sink into the water, and closed the door.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"Angela was taken." Elena told him.

"Yeah...To Maine..by a warlock."

"What for?"

Elena sighed and explained the entire situation to Jeremy. Her powers, the ritual, the white eyed twin.

"Don't say anything to anyone, Jeremy." She pleaded.

"Of course I won't. You can trust me." There was a ring at the doorbell.

Elena answered. "Rebekah..what are you doing here."

"Brother asked me to drop off some clothes." Rebekah tried to walk in but the barrier stopped her. "What is this?"

"The house is Angela's now. You can't come in unless she invites you." Elena snatched the clothes from Rebekah's hands. She crossed her arms and scoffed off of the porch.

Elena closed the door and ran up the steps to Angela's room. "Elijah."

He opened the door and took his clothes. "Thank you."

"When do you think we should discuss what happened with Angela?"

"If you don't mind, Elena. I appreciate that you care for her but let's wait. Okay?"

Elena nodded in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

She felt soooooooo much better. Angela wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the steaming hot bathroom. She dressed herself in her panties, Monster Energy pajama pants and a black tank. She gently brushed the knots from her wavey black hair and watched Elijah in the mirror. He had changed his clothes to a more comfortable attire. It was the first time she had seen him in anything so comfortable looking.

She laid herself on the bed and Midnight jumped up to the corner and made a small nesting place to sleep in. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He kissed her neck lovingly and she turned around, gripping the back of his head and pressing his lips to hers. She rolled ontop of him and kissed down his jawline and neck.

"Not tonight," he whispered.

"But-" He pushed a finger to her lips.

"You need to rest." She sighed and nodded, rolling off of him and snuggling against his chest. What she missed about a human at this point was a soothing heartbeat to fall asleep to.


	17. Chapter 17

Just wither away real beauty is forever... in you

_~ Tulips Are Better - Atreyu_

* * *

Angela had woken up in cold sweat. Now she knew what Elijah meant by traumatic effects. Victor. That's what she had nightmares of. She was surprised she hadn't woken him up and she made sure not to when she got up out of bed. She gently closed the door and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she tip toed down the stairs. It was very very early and it didn't shock her when she saw the darkness. She flipped the light on and gasped at Jeremy eating a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing eating a bowl of cereal in the dark, Jeremy?" She asked and laughed. She hoped they liked their coffee strong cause that's how she makes hers.

"Nevermind that. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Jeremy."

"Angela, you just got back from being taken by someone. You can't tell me you're fine."

She realized that there was no arguing with the Gilbert family. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." She sighed and set up a pot of coffee. She turned it on before turning back to look at him.

"Holding it in won't solve it. We haven't known eachother long but I can see you as a sister. I'll be here when you need a shoulder." She smiled at him.

Elena came walking into the kitchen. "I thought I heard talking and smell-" She sniffed. "Coffee."

"Why yes, you do." Angela said, taking three mugs from the cabinet.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Well, I got hungry." Jeremy said.

"Not you."

"Oh, Angela? She had a nightmare." Angela shot him a look and he returned a look that said "sorry".

"Alright, spill it. What happened." Elena sat down and held her hands with laced fingers.

"It was about Victor, Elena. Nothing but that man. The look on his face while he cut and carved me. The laughs and humiliation infront of all of those men. Being bled. It's like im experiencing it over and over." Elena frowned.

"He cut you?" Jeremy about stood up. Elena put a hand on him and pulled him back down.

"According to him, the ritual required my blood into three of his chalices. A drop of blood from each of them and a mixture of somesort. That would allow him to absorb my power of immunity." Angela explained.

"What about what happened after..when you killed them?" Elena asked.

"I had a dream about her. I asked for answers and she said she couldn't tell me and then I felt her fingers on my forehead and I woke up." The coffee had finished and Angela made herself the morning bartender, pouring some into each cup and making them how they were liked.

"So you don't remember doing it?"

"Bits and pieces."

"I wonder how it happened though."

"I don't know. I just remember thinking about what Victor would do to Elijah and I just.." Angela sighed and didn't want to think about it anymore. "Okay. We will finish this later. I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Before I forget, I'd like to say that we'll contact Bonnie to see if we can find anything on the symbols he had...marked on you."

"Okay." Was all she could really say.

"I believe that's enough if you don't mind, Elena. Angela may I see you upstairs?" Elijah asked. Angela nodded and took one more gulp of her coffee and headed upstairs, Elijah close behind her.

* * *

"What is it, Elijah?" She asked. She turned around and met with his lips. She kissed him back. "What is it?"

"Talk to me." He said, holding her.

"What is there to talk about, Elijah? I'm a freak and I don't know why."

"Don't you think we can figure out what caused that...reaction of yours?"

"The main reason? I think it was because of you. All I could think about when Victor said that to me was you being hurt..and I just got angry. And then all of a sudden something took over and I was flashing in and out of what was going on." She looked down at the floor.

He was silent for a moment and couldn't believe that someone got so protective over him. "I can tell you one thing. We will figure this out together. Okay?"

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "How do you feel?"

"Physically? I feel great."

He kissed her nose. "Well, allow me to make you feel even better." He got up and closed the door, returning to her afterwards.

"Oh? How's that?" She giggled at the thought. His lips pressed against hers and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She felt his hands running up and down her body, pulling on various pieces of her clothing and taking them off. It wasn't long before the both of them were naked and ready. Her breath was heavy and his insides were screaming with desire for her. "Elijah.." she whispered before he pushed himself inside of her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm on pain meds right now so I apologize for the short chapter. I hurt my back today so I am in bed atm. Btw, if any of you want to add me to facebook, just shoot me a comment or something and if enough people are interested, I'll post a link to my page.**


	18. Chapter 18

I want something more,

Something to live for.

Before it gets too late and there's no turning back.

_~ Lonely - Atreyu_

* * *

She did feel better. Her body collapsed on Elijah's and she felt his arm wrap around her back. They made love like it was their last chance.

"Woo!" Angela exclaimed while she tried to catch her breath. Elijah chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm hungry." She kissed his nose and scurried to the bathroom to clean herself up. Elijah laid there and stared at her ceiling.

* * *

Elena met up with Bonnie at the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie felt like she owed them for what she did to Klaus.

"So have you found anything on the symbols that she had?" Damon asked, taking a sip of his scotch.

"No. I've never seen anyone from a witch or warlock line use symbols like this. It's darker than I've ever seen before." Bonnie scavenged through her phone, searching for the pictures.

"Okay well what about the part of her that came out when Victor threatened Elijah?" Elena brought up.

"What happened, exactly?" She asked.

"Well Victor threatened to kill Elijah and Angela started screaming and the winds were having a party and all of a sudden, she tells one to drop dead and he does it." Damon put his drink down and sat on the couch, propping up his feet.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening." Bonnie stared at the symbols in deep thought.

"Can't you look through one of the many cookbooks you have and see if there's a way we can talk to her or something?"

"I'm not sure about summoning her but what if we invoke it?

"But what if she sees you as a threat and tells you to drop dead?" Stefan wondered. "When she was in that state, it didn't matter of whether or not they were supernaturals. She didn't even have to touch them. I mean, it's dangerous."

"So do you think a summoning might work?" Elena asked.

"It might. If it's soul bound, we might be able to summon and bind that part of her so Angela can ask questions. If it's blood bound, we will need her blood to summon."

"This all seems too risky. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"What if we dagger and ash Elijah as leverage?" Damon suggested.

"And have her hate us for doing that to her? I don't know what she knows about the Originals. Whether it's if she knows it only lasts while the dagger is inside or if she does know and it doesn't work as leverage." Elena gave Damon a glare. They all pondered the situation. It seems there has to be something going on in Mystic Falls.

"Well, this is fun and all but," Damon pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

Elijah's phone rang. "Excuse me, darling. I'll be back." He turned into the living room while she cooked and answered the phone. "What is it, Damon?"

"We need you over at the boarding house. Now." Damon had a bit of attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"Come. Over. Here. Do. You. Understand. Me. Now?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause we're planning and we need you over here to do it."

"Is this about Angela?"

"Yes." Elijah fell silent a moment.

"I'll be there in 20." He hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. "I need to go for a few minutes. I won't be long. Stay in the house and lock the doors. Okay?" Angela gave him a worried look but nodded. He kissed her.

"I love you." He smiled.

"And I love you." He gave her one last kiss before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. She obeyed him and locked the kitchen door and front door.

Now to take advantage. She had a feeling that she wouldn't have the privacy very often.

* * *

Elijah rang the bell and Damon answered the door. "Make it quick, Damon. I don't want to leave her by herself very long."

The both of them walked into the sitting area with Bonnie, Stefan and Elena. "What is this about?" He asked.

"We want to summon your little girlfriend's crazy side." Damon blurted out. Elena was about to get up and clobber him.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Something is bothering Angela. She had a dream about the girl and the girl said that she couldn't tell Angela anything."

"And you didn't bother to mention this to us before?"

Bonnie interrupted. "We can try to summon that side of her through her soul or her blood. Or.."

"Or what?" Elijah pushed.

"We dagger you with the white oak ash and dagger."

"Make her think I'm dead? She might kill you."

"What if we were able to convince her that it was temporary and it can be removed?"

"First. Let's try the first two with Angela. We can talk to her about this and maybe they will work." Stefan suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go get her." Before anyone was able to speak, Damon put on his leather jacket and walked out of the door.

"Sometimes...I'd like to rip his heart out." Elijah stated before sitting on the chair and crossing his leg.

* * *

Angela was bouncing around the living room, rocking out to the stereo. Jeremy had left for work and she had no idea where Elena was. She was enjoying her alone time. And as always, there was someone to ruin it. A knock at the door sounded which caused Angela to groan. She looked through the peep hole and rolled her eyes, unlocking and opening the door.

He looked at her with his grin and said, "Why hello. Your chariot awaits madame." He offered his arm.

"What the hell Damon?"

"Oh come on! Go with it! I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. We're going to our house to meet the others."

"Who?" Damon groaned.

"Everybody." Angela narrowed her eyes and ran over to turn the stereo off and slipped on her red fuzzy slippers.

"Try anything and I'll beat you." She said, getting in the car. Damon smirked and drove them to the boarding house.

* * *

"What is this?" Angela asked when she spotted everyone there. She walked over to Elijah and he reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"I'm sorry, Angela but...I told them about the girl dream and we want to help." Angela gave Elena a frustrated look. "I'm so sorry.." Angela sat down on the couch corner closest to Elijah.

"And how on earth can you help me?" Okay, Angela was REALLY frustrated. One of her biggest pet peeves was people running their mouths off with something she trusted them with.

Bonnie spoke up. "Hi Angela. I'm a witch. I wanted to offer help if you truly want to find answers."

"How?"

"I can try to summon your other side. One of two ways. I can summon her through your soul or your blood. I'm unsure which one she is linked to but these spells aren't dangerous so trial and error won't hurt."

"And if you can? How do we contain her?"

"I might be able to confine her to a certain space and not allow her to leave. My powers won't work on her but around her, it may help."

"But what about on me? How can you summon her if magic and other creepy stuff doesn't work on me?"

"As I said, it's worth a shot."

"When can we do it?"

"My most powerful night would be a full moon. So the next full moon we can try."

Angela sighed. "I'm in." Angela squeezed Elijah's hand. "Elijah, let's go home. I have stuff to do." Not even a goodbye, a wave or even a passing glance. Angela walked out the door and thought about what she had just gotten herself and her other side into.


	19. Chapter 19

I cannot picture myself, stone dead in your embrace,

And your cruel, crimson smile, kills me quietly.

_~ Deanne The Arsonist - Atreyu_

* * *

"Rebekah, darling! Anything?" Klaus looked up at his sister from the drawing he was working on.

"Well besides listening to my brother's mating habits, I've learned a couple interesting things about his little girlfriend." She sat down and grabbed a bottle of nail polish from the side table. She painted her thumb and proceeded, "Seems she has a little gift. I'm not completely in the loop but the reason why Elijah hasn't been here is because she was taken."

"How tragic!" He continued on his drawing, not even looking up.

"But apparently, she is the one who killed her captors. They were warlocks. Elijah's life was threatened and she killed them with some sort of...alter ego."

"Fascinating." Klaus looked up, intrigued by the girl now.

"Perhaps I should talk to her, find out this little secret of hers." Klaus picked up his phone and texted Kol, his egotistical and obnoxious brother.

**Where are you? **

"Who are you contacting, Nik?" She asked.

"Kol."

"Ugh."

"Oh come now, Rebekah. Let's have a little fun." Klaus' phone went off.

**Need me?** Kol texted back.

**Come back home. ** Klaus sent back.

"You should know that the person who took Angela was Victor."

"Really?" Klaus seemed a bit surprised. "How unfortunate. All the more reason to talk to Angela, don't you think?" Klaus gave his sister a grin.

* * *

"If you'd rather not..." Elijah sat on Angela's bed with her while she did her school work.

She looked up at him. "I want answers and I don't know how else to get them. If there were any other way.." She trailed off.

"I know."

"You know you're hott when you worry." She snickered behind the screen and he tilted his head a little bit. She heard the door open downstairs along with voices. It sounded like Stefan and Elena. "They're home." She went back to typing on her computer. Determination took over her facial expressions and Elijah smirked in amusement. A knock on her bedroom door didn't do much to her concentration.

"Come in." Elijah finally spoke up. The door opened and it was Stefan and Elena.

"Hey...Angela?" Elena walked in, Stefan behind with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm?" Was all she could say, not looking up from her computer.

Elena looked at Elijah and Elijah just shrugged. "Oh sorry, what did you say, Elena?" All three of them chuckled which caused Angela to give them all a questioning look.

"We just wanted to see how you were holding up. We understand that this has been difficult for you."

"I'm holding up fine, thanks." Angela smiled at her.

"We were thinking, maybe we could invite some people over for dinner and a bit of a movie night. Our friends, you know?" Elena suggested.

Angela looked at Elijah. "Only if Elijah can join us." Elena smiled at her.

"Of course!" Angela smiled at that.

Both of the ladies were wanting just a normal night for a change. A fun night for them and their friends.

* * *

This evening would include fun between a group of friends. It's nice to have normal for a change. Elena made calls to Matt, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan, Elijah and Jeremy were already included. Dinner, a movie, some alcohol, music and fun. Angela and Elena spent the evening making tacos, pizza, bowling and plating snacks while lining up the booze. Jeremy, Elijah, Stefan and Damon sat in the living room and talked the entire time. Even though Angela was relaxed, her white eyed self was weighing on her thoughts. Elena would ask what was wrong and a response everytime was 'I'm fine' with a fake smile.

"Let's hope this night is a good one. Everyone needs a break and why not make it a night with friends?" Stefan was back to being optimistic. Elijah just nodded.

"Well we have tons of movies to choose from so I guess we'll just vote it when everyone gets here?" Jeremy asked while searching through the shelf of DVD's. The doorbell rang and he raised himself from his knees and answered. "Come on in, Matt." He said smiling.

"Thanks man." He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the couch. Elena came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cheesepuffs. "Hey Elena. Where's Angela?"

"In here!" Angela yelled.

Angela had just taken the beef from the crock pot when Matt walked in. He immediately gave her a hug. "I hope you're feeling better. You know you're like a sister to me."

"Thanks, Matt. I really am feeling better." She kissed his cheek and turned back to the meat so she could season it.

"I'll go see what the guys are doin." Most men didn't stay around Angela in the kitchen, she was a maniac with cooking, but damn good at it. Elena smiled at Matt when they passed eachother in the hall.

"So, what now?" She asked, standing next to Angela and looking at the pan.

"Seasoning the taco meat and the bar will be lined with choices. Ive chopped tomato, onion, avacado, peppers, lettuce and i've laid out the sour cream." She turned around and opened a fresh bag of popcorn and dumping it into another bowl. "Watch that, please. Its simmering." Angela left Elena to watch the meat and walked into the living room to drop the bowl off on the long line of tables they had set up. She spotted Elijah and crept up behind him, pecking him on the cheek from the side. He smiled and turned to kiss her.

"You know you can't sneak up on me." He whispered.

"Was worth a shot." She giggled and kissed him again. Damon made kissy noises from the couch and Angela looked at him with an arched brow. He immediately stopped. Stefan found that hilarious. The mighty Damon stopped with a death look. The doorbell rang again and it was Caroline.

"Angela!" Jeremy called.

"Yeah?" She asked, meeting Jeremy at the door.

"Caroline is a vampire. Kinda have to invite her in."

"Oh! Right! Come in, Caroline. I'm Angela!" She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Caroline!" She grinned, showing her perfect white teeth. Carolines blonde curls were perfect, not a hair out of place. Caroline walked in and greeted the others. "Hi guys!" She took a seat next to Matt and hugged him. They started to chatter about the Tyler issue. Caroline hadn't talked to Tyler in a while, ashamed at what she had done with Klaus. Even though it wasn't her fault.

Angela went back into the kitchen and stirred the meat around. "Angela, I'm still kinda worried about you." Elena wasn't holding back on her thoughts tonight.

"What do you want me to do? Dance around?" Angela was getting tired of the constant concern. It did nothing but remind her of Victor. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just...please stop asking."

"Okay.." Elena walked into the living room and Angela immediately felt bad. She heard another doorbell and assumed it was Bonnie. That would conclude the list of guests. Angela bowled the meat and loaded her hands and arms with smaller bowls to take into the living room.

"Alrighty, guys. Food is done. Help yourselves." She said, setting all of the bowls down on the table, Stefan got up to help her. Everyone got up and rushed towards the table as a herd. Angela sat down on the end of the couch and held her forehead in her hand. She felt the couch shift next to her and turned to face Elijah. He made a plate for her and himself. She smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and sat back, crossing a leg and placing an arm behind her. Everyone grabbed snacks and entrees and sat back down. Everyone had a drink but Angela and Elijah. She handed him the plate and got up to get herself a drink. She poured herself with half coke and half vodka. Unfortunately, Angela couldn't forget this as easy as others. So this will help a little. She took a sip and felt it warm her throat, even though the drink itself was cold. She sat back with Elijah and leaned into his chest.

"Soooo, what kind of movie do you guys want to watch?" Jeremy was playing movie DJ. Everyone had decided on comedy. "Angela, you pick first." She hated being in the hot seat and Jeremy some how knew, cause he grinned.

"My favorite comedy is Duck Soup." There were mixed reactions. The younger generation not even knowing what it is. But they had it.

"Duck Soup it is."

"Good choice." Elijah whispered in her ear. She laid her head on him and looked at the screen but couldn't help but just think.

_Why me? Why can't you just show yourself to me and tell me who you are? I've never wanted much in this life, only to be happy and healthy. To lead a life that I want and that I'm in control of. But knowing about you...I don't feel a sense of control. I'm losing myself to...myself. Will I ever control you? Will I ever hear you again? Or turn into you again? Please...just..tell me. This is killing me to think about. _

_"My name is Alaya." _

_Woah. Her eyes widened. What are you? And don't say me. _

_"Don't fret, my child. I will tell you soon enough." _

_WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT NOW?_

_"Shhhhh, my darling."_

_No, I can't do this anymore. I need answers. I NEED them. _

_"Stop. I will tell you what I can, when I can. Until then, goodbye, my child."_

Angela had drank all of her coke and vodka and crushed the cup. She snapped out of her thoughts only to find everyone in the room staring at her. She let out a nervous laugh and got up to throw the cup away and get more of the same drink. This time, putting more vodka in the cup. It was going to be a long long night.


	20. Chapter 20

Let your light shine through me, take this hate I can't release.

Help me make the blind see, misery loves it's company.

_~ Misery Loves Its Company - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Angela sat in the kitchen and poured herself shot after shot after shot. Laughter and chatter went on in the living room but right now, Angela needed to think. She had only told them that she was going to be in the kitchen for a few minutes. Sooner or later, she'd be caught by someone. Her fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle and walked through the hallway, stumbling a little and into the living room. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She asked. She brought up her hands, exposing the half full bottle. Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang. She stumbled along and opened it. "Klaus?" Everyone stood up and flocked to the door.

He tried to walk in but couldn't. "What is this nonsense?"

"Uh. Well. I believe you haven't been invited into MY home." A few chuckles came from the group.

"Well well. Getting drunk cause you can't forget? Too bad you can't be compelled. Would make your life sooo much easier."

"That's not funny, Klaus." Elena spoke up.

"Oh I find it to be very funny. Elijah, you never spoke of your girlfriend's gift."

"You're right, Klaus. I was protecting her from you." He stepped up next to Angela, protectively.

"Come on Brother! You know I wouldn't hurt her! Would I, Angela?" He winked at her.

"Cut the crap, Klaus. How did you know about her?" Damon asked.

"Oh Rebekah overheard a few conversations." He replied with his smile.

"So you spied on us? Just like you Niklaus." Elijah bit his lip a little, wanting to say more but also not wanting to make his brother mad.

"Anyway, I just came by to send my apologies to young Angela here. I am so sorry about your capture. If I would have known, I surely wouldn't have allowed him to stay."

"Sure, Klaus. I'll believe that when hamsters can talk." She replied.

"So will I be attending this little get together to meet this alter ego of yours?" He asked.

"No you will not." Elijah spoke.

"Why not, Brother! I only desire to protect her as much as you all do."

"If you don't mind. You will not be getting an invite into this home tonight. Maybe when I trust you a little more." Angela said.

"Of course. Have a wonderful evening everyone!" Klaus turned and sped away.

Angela shut the door and muttered. "Asshole..."

* * *

"Elijah. Check to see if any Original or ordinary vampire is around." Bonnie said. The entire group sat in unhappiness after Klaus had crashed. It was only 10 and people weren't really wanting to leave. Elijah nodded and left.

"Why are you wanting him to check? We'll be fine." Damon asked.

"No. I want to do the spell tonight. I may be able to channel energy from everyone here as well as the regular phase of the moon. We need to do it while he least expects it. So im having Elijah check. Elena and Stefan, go to my house and get the leather grimoire sitting on my desk. It has the spell I need." Stefan and Elena nodded and sped out the door.

Angela took a sip of coffee to help sober up. "Let's hope you can do it." She said.

"I can."

"The outside is clear. What is this about, Bonnie?" Elijah asked.

"She wants to do the spell tonight while Klaus is least expecting it. If he knows the time and day we're doing it, it won't be hard for him to crash it." Damon answered.

"Wait what are we doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"They want to bring out my other side that killed those warlocks and ask questions via a spell." Angela answered, taking another gulp of the coffee. At that moment, Stefan and Elena came back, handing Bonnie the Grimoire. She ran her fingers through the pages, finding the page with the spell on it.

"Here." She pointed out. "I'll need some of your blood and I will draw what we need from it. You may feel some pain but you have to withstand it in order for this to work. Are you willing to do this?" Bonnie looked at Angela and she nodded. Elijah stepped forward to protest but Angela held up her hand.

"I need answers." She said. "Everyone lock windows and doors." Elena and Jeremy scrambled to every door and window, making sure it's closed and locked.

"Make a space in the living room and everyone sit around Angela and I. I will draw from everyone's energy to help me with this spell.

* * *

The seven bodies sat in a circle around the living room. Bonnie sat in the center, her grimoire in hand. Angela sat nervously infront of her.

"Try to relax." Bonnie said. "Are you ready?" Angela nodded and looked at Elijah. He looked worried but this had to be done. "All of you, no matter what you see or what you hear, you must sit still. This means you too Elijah."

"I understand, Bonnie." She nodded and began chanting.

"Bleed into the cup for me please, Angela." Bonnie commanded.

She obeyed and picked up the knife they places and gribbed the sharp edge of the blade with her hand and sliced down. Her eyes winced while her bleeding hand dripped into the cup. Bonnie began chanting in Latin, causing the candles in the room to shoot up in flames. Whispers in Angela's head sounded as the sharp pain Bonnie warned her about began in her head. Whatever it was inside of her began being ripped from her mind. Hands shot up to her head and held it while she screamed in Agony. Elijah bit his lip and squeezed his pant legs to keep from stopping this. Bonnie's chanting got louder and louder as the pain in her head got worse. Thick tears of blood began running from her eyes as her body began to shake. And just like that, the pain was over. She had won. Bonnie and Angela's eyes met and her eyes went wide.

"How dare you summon me." The white eyed girl spoke. She was standing between Bonnie and Angela. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Her voice was a cold version of Angela's feminine voice. Angela staggered to her feet, her eyes still dripping with thick drops of blood.

"I need answers...I am so sorry, Alaya." Angela was desperate.

"Enough of this. I promised you that I would tell you when I could."

"Why not now! I deserve to know what I am!"

Alaya softened. "You aren't anything, my child. This is your gift and your gift alone. We are one. I am your power of control and you are just..immune to magic."

"Then why did you come when Elijah was threatened and I was half bleeding? You couldn't have saved me?"

"Angela, this part of you can only be summoned when your one true love is in danger. Or...if you have reason to believe they are. Fear not, you will learn more about yourself as time goes on. I cannot give you all the answers because we know the same. I am a part of you. We are bound together into one. I cannot stay in this form for long." Alaya turned to the witch. "You try to summon me again and you will die before you start." She turned back to face Angela. "Goodbye my child." She kissed her forehead and the candles blew out. Angela had fallen to the floor as her and Alaya formed into one.


	21. Chapter 21

If I dive too deep, you'll pull me out.

If I try to speak, you'll hear me out.

If I get too weak, you'll hold me close and tell me I'm fine.

_~ Dive Too Deep – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

* * *

_"You lied to me, didn't you?" Angela stared blankly at the white eyed girl in front of her. Alaya knew she was in trouble. _

_"I..I had to." Alaya sat up with her legs crossed. "I cannot tell you what you are I'm sorry." _

_"And about the true love part? Is that a lie too? Can I access you whenever I choose?" Angela sounded hopeful._

_"It was not a lie. However, that is not the only time I can be accessed."_

_"Well when is the other time? Alaya tell me! Please! I have a right to know!" Angela stood with anticipation. _

_"When…" Alaya paused. "You intend to kill a vampire." Her words immediately stunned Angela. "I am strong enough to kill the oldest of vampires. Even the Originals." Before Angela could reply, ice cold fingers pressed to her forehead, startling her awake._

* * *

Angela hadn't come out of her room for the entire day. Calls from outside of her locked doors and windows had gone on throughout the morning and afternoon. Her phone was off but she was sure loads of texts and missed calls awaited her when she turned it on.

_Strong enough to kill an Original.._she thought. Her boyfriend was a vampire and an Original. She sighed and kept thinking about what to do. Now she understood why Alaya lied infront of her friends and Elijah. This house was crawling with vampires. Angela moved around almost all of her life after…The point is, she was happy here. But now she was scared of hurting Elijah. What if she got mad at him one day and it triggered that side? This was a risk that she didn't want to take.

Another knock was softly placed on her door. "Angela, it's Elena. I put some food for you out here." Elena waited for a few minutes and walked away, knowing it would have no effect.

Angela listened closely as she left and took the time to dress herself and sneak out of her window. She had to be out of the house and away from everyone downstairs. Her feet gently made a thud on the ground as she jumped from the branch adjacent to her window.

When she knew it was clear, she walked. Just walked until she could no longer see the house.

* * *

Bonnie stared as her mind swirled with what happened that night. The chatter around the house had been only about Angela and her white eyed alter ego. Angela was powerful but what was she? She had a feeling that Alaya knew more than she let on.

"Elijah, I know you're worried but you need to give her space. She's gone through a great trauma. Dealing with it must not be easy for her." Stefan sat across from a pondering Elijah. He could only think and stare at the staircase.

* * *

"Shot of tequila, please." Angela said to the bartender. Her shot glass was filled, she swallowed it down in one fiery gulp. Immediately she would receive another shot. Her pattern was interrupted by a chair being pulled out from beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" A man with dark skin and a bald head sat beside her once she shook her head no. "Excuse me," he continued. "Don't you think you are drinking a little fast."

Angela looked at him as she slowly gulped her fourth shot. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

He held out his hand, "Connor Jordon and you are?"

Angela took his hand and shook it. "Angela Steele." She peered down at Connor's tattoo on his hand. "That's a very interesting tattoo you have there."

He looked somewhat surprised at her remark, hesitating to respond. "Thanks." He looked at her without blinking for a few minutes, Angela knew he was studying her and she didn't want to stay and find out.

"Gotta go." She said before taking her last shot and stumbling a little from the bar stool.

"Well it was nice meeting you." He watched her as she left the grill, slamming a $20 on the counter before following behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't been writing. Real life got hectic and I had depression. Enjoy. **


	22. Chapter 22

Who am I?

Who am I to say angels from the sky don't walk the earth?

As time goes by, I realize

There's so much more than I could ever learn.

You're an angel in disguise.

_~ Angel In Disguise – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Connor Jordan sat sweating in his trap ready RV, scribbling in his notes. It didn't make sense but it did make sense.

_Could she be her? I've been drawn to this town by a mark left by powerful magic. A mark left by a potential. Professor Shane sent me here to find the source behind it. And I think I have found her. _

Connor pulled out his phone and speed dialed a number. "Shane? I think I found your source. A female saw my tattoo."

Light chattering filled the other end, causing a smile to appear on Connor's face.

* * *

It was almost dusk as Angela continued her slow walk home. Front door or break her neck climbing up to the window?

"Well, well. Look who's out." A voice said behind her. _Damon._

Angela spun around and looked him in the face, crossing her arms. "Yes, and? Last time I checked, I'm an adult and can go wherever I choose." She arched a brow after her reply.

He loudly sniffed the air, "Why dear Angela, have you been drinking?" He stepped closer. "You have!" He emphasized.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is." His tone changed to sympathy. "Elijah is worried about you and-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Angela interrupted and snapped. "I wish I could talk to him about all of this. But I just…can't"

"Then talk to me." He almost seemed sincere. Sometimes she thought under that hard exterior, there was someone who really cared.

"Please…just give me some time to think this over before I say anything about it." It took him a few minutes but Damon nodded.

"You should go back to your house. It isn't safe out here. I'll walk you." And he did. Damon walked her all the way home, allowing her the silence she needed. He really did care. If only he showed it more. Little did she know but he was right, it wasn't safe for her. Someone was watching her every move.

* * *

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell anyone you were gone?" Elena lectured. "After all that's been happening-" Stefan interrupted her by grabbing her arm and looking to Elijah who looked calm on the couch.

A few minutes passed of Elijah and Angela staring at each other before he stood. "Come, I'll take you to your room." He held out his hand and gripped hers tenderly when she reached out. It was like he wasn't even mad. She didn't even hear his steps behind her but she could feel his penetrating gaze on her back.

Once they got to her room and shut the door, she began, "I know you must be angry but I just needed time and-"

"I'm not mad at you, my love." He interrupted. "I may not be human but I know that you deal with things differently. If you needed time out and alone, I will not deny you that right. I'm just glad you are all right." Her eyes softened at his little speech.

"I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

He returned her embrace, "I love you, Angela. Would you like more time alone?"

"Stay with me?" She asked. He nodded. As a thank you, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips, causing his cool hand to touch her cheek. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you believed you could hurt someone – even kill them, would you leave them for their own safety?" She glanced at his eyes instead of looking into them.

"If it were someone I love, that could be an option. But remember, sweetheart, sometimes when you choose a path for someone, it does more harm than good. Where is this coming from?"

"Nothing." She stared at him in the face even though she felt bad about lying to his face.

Elijah heard her heartbeat speed up with guilt of lying to him but he decided not to press the matter further and just nodded. However, he had an idea of where it came from - her uncontrollable powers. But the girl said, it is triggered by someone she loves being in danger. How could she hurt him?

"I need to shower." She said. "Want to join me?" A grin spread across her face. The first time all day that she smiled and it brightened his world.

"Of course." He pressed a kiss to her lips as his fingers found their way to her shirt. Normal is what she needed and normal is what he would give her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. Remember, I love comments and feedback. I like knowing if you guys enjoy where the story is going and if you guys like it. It stimulates my drive to keep writing even during tough times. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you guys. **


	23. Chapter 23

You are the one who gets me high

And helps me shine down on everyone I meet.

You are the one who gets me through

And I'll always be true to you as long as you are to me.

_~ You Get Me High – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

_"I've already warned you, witch. Do not invoke me again." Alaya stood infront of Bonnie with her arms crossed with an attitude all too similar to Angela's. _

_"What is she? She is dying to know." Bonnie tried not to sound threatening, although she was ready just in case. The dark magic she used on Klaus still pulsed through her veins. _

_Alaya grinned. "The spirits aren't happy with you, little witch. Only the darkest of magic can split two minds." _

_Bonnie darted her eyes at Alaya, trying to send a pulse of pain but she then remembered – she is immune to magic. Instead, the pulse of pain shot through Bonnie tenfold, causing her to fall to her knees with watering eyes. Footsteps approached Bonnie's side. "I will not hesitate to kill you." _

Bonnie awoke in a pool of her own sweat, beads of it still strolling down her face. Angela was on her own from now on.

* * *

Angela smiled as she felt Elijah's hands gently stroking her hair. "Now isn't that better waking up next to me?" she heard his voice ask her in a whisper.

She nodded and giggled softly as she looked up into his eyes. It seemed like everything sour in her life faded away in that moment. Nothing else in this world existed but her and Elijah. It wasn't long before he interrupted their moment. "I have some business to take care of this morning, would you meet me at the Grill for lunch? You'll have me for the rest of the day.

Angela pondered and answered, "Of course." A kiss was placed on her forehead before he got up and dressed himself up in his formal attire – which seemed to be all he ever wore. It wasn't long before he left.

She couldn't help but ponder what business he could possibly have. Angela rose out of bed and turned towards the window at a glance only to think she saw a figure looking up at her through the window – but no one was there. There was no time to dwell on it, though. Her studies had drastically fallen behind. Clinicals were just around the corner, it wouldn't be long before her graduation; that is if she can get her grades back up.

Nursing gave her a sense of purpose. To some, it may be a grooling job but to her, it was taking care of the people. Elderly, children or just anyone that needed to be cared for and nurtured. Her thoughts were interrupted by Midnight jumping up and nudging her with his head. She smiled and pet him, getting his normal purring reaction.

* * *

A light skinned man with dark curly hair sat at his desk, looking through old parchment paper with notes scribbled on them. His desk was labeled Professor Atticus Shane. The translated notes he read told a story.

_These are my final words. The magnitude of these spells will surely kill me, but the intentions of my actions earn me a restful place among the spirits. Five men have already been reborn as the hunters of vampires – the abominations of this planet. _

_Her transition is almost complete. Beccnat will guide the hunters in their quest to kill all vampires. I have created two parts of her mind. I was able to conjure the second from the blood thirst of vengeance for her murdered husband. _

_I can hear this alter ego whispering in the wind along with Beccnat's screams. Her eyes fade from the beautiful color of the sea to the color of snow. _

_I have only a few moments before her transition is complete and the spell kills me. I have left it up to the brothers to explain her purpose. She will be the ultimate specimen. Her powers will_

The note ends.

* * *

"On time, as always." Angela smiled at a well groomed Elijah. He had freshened up and changed his clothes from before. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss before sitting across from her.

"You're looking lovely as always." He replied, never failing to put a smile on her face.

The waitress came by to take their orders before leaving them along again a few minutes later. "I wanted to ask you something." Angela spoke up.

"Ask away."

"Would you ever want to become human again?"

The question caused a puzzled look to form on Elijah's face. He thought for a moment before answering. "If I had a reason to, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I guess it's just a question that a human would wonder about a vampire." The truth is, something ached in her for him to become human. Ever since the conversation with Alaya, she was afraid for him being a vampire around her.

Her heart sped up a bit from the small bit of dishonesty in her answer and of course, he heard it. His fingers caressed the glass that held his red wine. "You don't have to lie to me, you know." Her heart pounded against her chest at this point. "I don't need to know your real intention behind your asking, nor will I force it out of you. However, I will say this, you would be a reason for me to want to become human again." She went to speak but noticed he wasn't finished. "It's been years since I have been able to trust anyone this much outside of my own family. It has been centuries since I have been able to love – especially a human. We haven't been together long but I know that this part of me hasn't been accessed by anyone for a long time."

Angela held back the tears that formed inside of her. "Never have I ever been able to trust a man this much. Elijah..I don't know what to say. I have never felt this important to someone or this loved by someone." She gave him a smile.

He was the first man she didn't need to touch, but she sure wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are awesome, guys. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

~ _Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**A/N:** **Yay finals are over. :D**

* * *

A kiss was placed on Angela's forehead as her and Elijah stepped out of the grill. She had a hold on his arm, which was convenient when the man named Connor she had met prior was standing in front of them.

"Oh, hey, Connor. You startled me. How are you?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Hey, I don't mean to ask you to step away from your date here but could I talk to you..alone?" He asked in response. Angela felt Elijah's arm slightly crush hers out of instinctive protection.

"This is my boyfriend. I don't think he would mind. Would you, Elijah?"

"If you'd ra-" She cut him off.

"It's fine. Go ahead to the car, I'll meet you there." She reassured him. His penetrating gaze never left Connor's eyes as he slowly walked to the car.

When Elijah had enough distance between them, Connor beckoned Angela away from the door and to the side where they could speak alone. He began to roll up his right arm sleeve. "So, you like this tattoo?" He asked, his question puzzling Angela.

"Um, yeah," Angela chuckled. "You didn't come this way to talk about a tattoo did you?"

"This isn't just any ordinary tattoo. It's invisible."

Angela arched a brow. "Clearly, it is-"

He cut her off, "To everyone else except a hunter. A vampire hunter."

"You're crazy. Vampires don't exist."

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me, have you ever heard any voices? Made things happen, specifically with a touch? Do you have dreams of a separate you?"

"I-..," Angela panicked. She barely knew this guy. "Do you know what I am?"

"No. But I know someone who does." Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. Angela opened it and saw an address. "I promise. He will know."

"Thank you." She could only hold the note and stare as Connor walked away from her. At this point, she was dying to know what she was. Not only that, but the vampire part that Alaya told her about was true. Who would have thought?

"Is this what you've been hiding?" Elijah's question only gave her a chill, rendering her unable to answer. "Did you think I wouldn't be able to understand?"

She turned around, "It's not how you think..it's complicated, Elijah." His face turned angry.

"This is a relationship."

"You think I don't know this?" Angela walked quickly to the car and sat in the passenger seat, watching as Elijah also approached, getting into the driver's side. She continued, "I am well aware of this being a relationship Elijah. How would you feel if you felt like you were a threat to your partner?"

"Who says I don't? I am a very old vampire, Angela. I feel as if I am a great threat to you if I really wanted to be. I would never hurt you, but I could."

"Yeah well, at least you have control. I'm going to the address he gave me. I need to find out what I am."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you won't, Elijah."

He decided not to respond the entire drive home. As soon as the car was pulled up to Elena's house, Elijah vampire sped out of the car, leaving Angela alone.

* * *

Angela couldn't help but feel bad about her slight falling out with Elijah, he was only trying to be supportive. Sometimes, it gets hard being around him when she feels even slightly off. This is why she needs to find out what she is and learn to control herself.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize Midnight had jumped on her bed wanting a pet. It was hard to decide whether or not she wanted to include Elijah into her little trip.

Even though she loved him so, she came to a decision. If she was a real threat to him, she would do anything for his safety. Even if it means leaving him herself..


End file.
